Photograph
by Matt Noir
Summary: [AU][Sasunaru] Su mano entre la mia, su dulce sonrisa, cada momento de nuestra vida, se queda en una fotografia...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer… Naruto no me pertenece y si lo hiciera, no se los compartiria .

Nota… Empezamos suaves pero vamos subiendo de tono ok?, lean con paciencia

Nota 2… Soy muy detallista y descriptivo así que ténganme paciencia conforme narro

Nota 3… Este es mi primer fic no sean muy duros, y aunque pueda ser aburrido al principio, mi estilo de narración les va a proporcionar una buena historia ok

Nota 4… Estoy usando un teclado americano, asi que perdonen los acentos y ese tipo de cosas oki?

**Photograph ...**

…:: Capitulo 1 ::…

Un chico de ojos negros se paseaba por los pasillos del edificio saltando su mirada de un lado a otro viendo solo rostros desconocidos, por supuesto se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba recién mudado al nuevo edificio de dormitorios del campus, siguió avanzando por el pasillo y llego a una puerta que ponía "69", la abrió y vio el interior de su nuevo dormitorio, estaba todo con estilo muy modernista, pero decorado en blanco y negro y con algunos toques de los 3 colores primarios, donde había madera, esta lucia un perfecto color natural barnizado para dar brillo, y donde había metal este estaba cromado para brillar también, era realmente un buen lugar y Sasuke paso directamente hasta la habitación.

Cuando entro se dio de que era un lugar algo pequeño en comparación al resto del dormitorio que mas bien parecía departamento, vio las dos camas una en blanco y otra en negro, se decidió por la cama negra, y la probo era perfecta ni muy dura ni muy aguada, volvió la mirada al escritorio de la habitación y vio un par de carpetas, se levanto y tomo la que ponía su numero de estudiante, abriéndola noto que estaba llena de publicidad y contenía algunos cupones para la cafetería del campus, decidió volver a la sala y se quedo dormido sobre un sillón.

Un buen rato después

- Despierta… Despierta… - Fue lo único que escucho el Uchiha antes de abrir sus ojos negros como el azabache y perderse en el profundo azul de los ojos que estaban frente a el, habrá sido un segundo, habrá sido una eternidad pero esos ojos lo habían atrapado.

El dueño de esos ojos azules se presento como Uzumaki Naruto, un fanático de la fotografía, por otro lado el ojinegro se presento como Uchiha Sasuke, finalmente tras unas risas y burlas por haber encontrado a Sasuke dormido sobre el sillón, Naruto le tomo de la mano, el no hizo nada para safarse, solamente se dejo llevar, y el rubio le coloco en el comedor para servirle la cena que había preparado para causarle una buena primera impresión.

Aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho el ramen, y mucho menos para cenar, se lo comió sin objetar pues pensó en que Naruto lo habría preparado con mucho esfuerzo y no estaría bien rechazarle la comida.

Platicaron cortamente durante la cena y finalmente habiendo terminado Sasuke se ofreció a lavar los platos, pues no podía dejar que el cocinero hiciera dos favores seguidos, por otro lado Naruto decidió irse a duchar rápidamente pues estaba algo exhausto,

_Sasuke POV… Lavando los platos_

"_Es un chico agradable, (sonrió) pero… por que no hice nada para safar mi mano de la suya, realmente no lo se, lo único que se bien es que me agrado sentir su mano entre la mía, me transmitía una calidez como no había sentido nunca, una calidez que no quería perder…"_

Cuando se hubo terminado de lavar los platos, decidió ir a la habitación, necesitaba meditar un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior en esos momentos, pero en cuanto se acerco a la puerta de la habitación noto que esta estaba entreabierta y sin dudarlo se asomo por el espacio para ver hacia adentro…

Naruto estaba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla peligrosamente atada a su cintura, dejando al descubierto su pequeño pero fornido pecho, torso y espalda, para ser alguien tan pequeño habría que decir que tenia un buen cuerpo, Sasuke siguió mirando, y de un momento a otro Naruto dio la espalda a la puerta y se retiro la toalla, dejando al descubierto su trasero, unas deliciosas nalgas redonditas y suaves saltaron al a vista en aquel momento, su trasero era mas grande de lo que sus pantalones dejaban ver, y era algo muy apetecible.

Sasuke solo pensó en que Naruto tenia un trasero de lo mas antojadle y delicioso, el rubio comenzó a vestirse delicadamente, en aquel momento Sasuke noto una revolución en su entrepierna y al pasar su mano sobre su paquete noto la excitación que estaba teniendo, cuando Naruto se termino de poner el pijama Sasuke entro rápidamente a la habitación y sin ponerse su ropa de dormir entro a la cama y simulo haberse quedado dormido.

Unos minutos después de que Naruto se durmiera, Sasuke se puso de pie frente a la orilla de su cama, y no sabe por que pero le beso la frente diciendo – Duerme Naruto… Duerme Mi Naruto… Descansa que yo velare tus sueños… - Y habiendo dicho esto volvió a la cama a dormir.

6969696969696969696969696969…

- Demonios, Demonios, ya se me hizo tarde, seguro se burlara de mi, no, no puede ser – Pronunciaba un rubio que corría por los pasillos del lugar buscando una puerta en especial hasta que la encontró "69" ponía en la entrada.

Entro a aquel lugar, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, vio a un chico de cabello negro recostado sobre el sillón del dormitorio, se veía tan lindo durmiendo que no se resistió a fotografiarle con la cámara que llevaba al cuello, después de eso pensó en preparar la cena para reparar su tardanza y sorprender a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Un buen rato después

- Despierta… Despierta… - Pronunciaba el rubio frente al pelinegro, con la cena lista para servir solo quedaba despertar al chico para invitarle a comer.

Unos segundos tardo el chico de cabello negro para despertar de sus sueños solo para caer en otro trance, del cual tras unos segundos se recupero y se presento como Uchiha Sasuke, a lo que el rubio contesto como Uzumaki Naruto, luego de unas cuantas sonrisas Naruto imprevisiblemente tomo la mano de Sasuke y le planto en la cocina sirviéndole de comer.

Naruto comía muy alegremente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha lo hacia con algo de desagrado, pero a fin de cuentas comían juntos, finalmente Sasuke se ofreció a lavar los platos y Naruto decidió ir a ducharse.

_Naruto POV… En la ducha_

"_Kyaaaah, el ramen estaba buenísimo, y entre amigos sabe mucho mejor…"_

_(no esperaban otra cosa o si? Jajaja)_

Naruto salio de la ducha con una toalla peligrosamente atada a la cintura y luego de unos segundos comenzó a vestirse, y finalmente Sasuke entro a la habitación algo extraño y directamente a la cama, ambos durmieron toda la noche o al menos eso parecía.

6969696969696969696969696969…

Nota final… Dejen sus reviews sean buenos, sean malos, pero no sean agresivos .


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews a mis lectores (que no son muchos cof...cof...) les pido me tengan pasciencia este es el primer fic que decido publicar pora si decirlo.

Los capitulos los hago cortos por que al igual que ustedes yo soy un lector y se lo que sienten cuando un capitulo se alarga por decenas y decenas de hojas, asi que decido NO CORTARLOS, si no recapitularlos en secciones mas chicas para que puedan leer mas comodamente si vieran la extencion original de cada capitulo se asustarian, algun dia les pondre scans de mi cuaderno de Historia donde tengo los caps del fic, es que en la clase de historia me aburro muchisimo y me pongo a escribir en ese cuaderno ajajajaj .

Me disculpo de no haber actualizado antes pero es que tuve examenes en la universidad y el tiempo volaba muy rapido, pero ahora que tendre un poco mas de tiempo les prometo actualizar tan pronto como los capitulos esten listos para subirse.

Y otra cosa, tambien me disculpo por que por ahi me avisaron que les habian llegados mas de 5 mensajes avisando actualizacion de y pues eso era un error no se por que les fueron enviados esos mensajes asi que me disculpo tambien por eso.

Sin mas ni menos aqui esta el capitulo dos de ...

* * *

696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Photograph...**

…:: Capitulo 2 ::...

Esa mañana Sasuke se levanto algo de temprano, no demasiado pero tampoco era tarde, digamos que era le hora perfecta, entro silenciosamente a la ducha para no despertar a Naruto, y se desvistió cuidadosamente dejando su ropa en el cesto de la lavandería, al lanzarla vio que ahí estaba la ropa de Naruto, alcanzo a distinguir unos boxers negros con los elásticos blancos, eran del tipo de boxers apretaditos que marcan el cuerpo.

Cuando Sasuke menos lo había notado, tenia esos boxers entre sus manos, los boxers de Naruto, y sin pensarlo dos veces los llevo a su nariz y respiro sobre ellos, lo que sintió era algo indescriptible, era el aroma de un hombre, y no de cualquier hombre si no el aroma de su Naruto, cando noto lo que hacia, dejo caer los boxers pero estos fueron atrapados por la longitud de su miembro, estaba mas que claro que a Sasuke le había gustado lo que había olfateado a través de esos boxers, así que poso su mano derecha sobre su miembro y cubriéndolo con aquellos boxers negros, comenzó a frotarlo.

Sasuke se estaba masturbando lentamente con la ropa interior, sentir ese aroma, sentir esa suavidad, sentir a Naruto aunque fuera un momento junto a el, eso le gustaba, y se notaba a sobremanera solo con bajar la mirada a su entrepierna, estaba realmente excitado y apunto de llegar a su clímax cuando decidió retirar los boxers de su miembro y entrar a la ducha fría para calmar sus bajos instintos.

_Sasuke POV… En la ducha_

_"Que estas haciendo Sasuke!!! Que estas haciendo, eres un tonto, si te hubieras venido sobre sus boxers se habría dado cuenta de lo que hiciste, seguramente se habría preguntado de donde vino ese semen, y el único aquí eres tu, no seas tan tonto la próxima vez…"_

Varios pensamientos de este tipo inundaban la mente de Sasuke mientras su erección era apagada lentamente por el agua helada recorriendo su cuerpo, termino la ducha tranquilo mas concentrado en pasar la mañana sin "reacciones de su parte".

Salio de la regadera con una toalla azul a la cintura, al igual que Naruto hubiese hecho la noche anterior con una toalla naranja, pensó en que no habría mayor problema para vestirse ya que suponía que el rubio seguía dormido, y el baño no daba el espacio suficiente para utilizarle como vestidor, así que aun asi tendría que vestirse fuera, en la habitación.

Cuando salio vio a Naruto viendo la televisión, cruzo la habitación lentamente como si estuviera modelando su torso y pecho y llego al closet de donde saco la ropa que se pondría, lo hizo tardadamente esperando a que Naruto entrara al baño para poder vestirse a solas pero al parecer el rubio no tenia intenciones de ir a ningún lado…

-No piensa bañarte Naruto? – Pregunto Sasuke para obligarle a dejar la habitación

-Hmmm No - Contesto el ojiazul mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión

Sasuke decidió que no habría otra opción, tendría que vestirse ahí frente a Naruto, así que sin mas le dio la espalda y se retiro lentamente la toalla, unos segundos mas tarde le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño, pero asumió que era la televisión y además estaba muy ocupado vistiéndose sin que Naruto le viera como para ocuparse de un ruido molesto.

Tras unos minutos Naruto decidió que si se bañaría y entro a la ducha, mientras Sasuke fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los dos.

Sasuke preparo huevos estrellados y tiras de tocino cocido, además de haber exprimido unas naranjas para el jugo, y haber cortado una frutas para los dos, lo acomodo todo en la mesa y espero a que Naruto llegar a la mesa.

El rubio no tardo mucho en bajar, y se sentaron juntos a desayunar, el momento no duro mucho, ambos terminaron rápidamente y antes de irse Naruto insistió en tomarse una fotografía, primero fotografió a Sasuke y luego le pidió a el que le fotografiara, finalmente se fotografiaron los dos juntos, sin querer el ojiazul poso una mejilla junto a la del ojinegro provocando su sonrojo, y quedando el momento en una fotografía, ambos se marcharon.

Sasuke vestía con unos jeans negros apretaditos, unas zapatillas converse modelo tablero de ajedrez, una playera blanca apretadita y sobre esto una camisa negra totalmente abierta y con las mangas levantadas hasta el brazo, en la frente llevaba una cinta estilo karateka igualmente negra, y al cuello bajo su playera un colgante, una pequeña amatista.

Naruto por otro lado bestia unos jeans azules, unos tenis blancos, una playera naranja corta y de mangas muy cortas, sobre este un chaleco deportivo sin mangas en tonos naranjas y azules y al cuello su fiel cámara fotográfica.

Ambos salieron del dormitorio y se dirijerion al lobby del edificio de artes…

696969696969696969696969696969

-Que es ese ruido – Balbuceaba Naruto entre sueños, hasta que despertó o al menos despabilo un poco su cansancio – Sasukeeee, por que tan temprano – Balbuceo una vez mas mientras encendía el televisor de la habitación y se disponía a relajarse nuevamente

Tras unos 15 o 20 minutos vio a Sasuke salir de la ducha con una toalla azul a la cintura, no le tomo mucha importancia por el momento aunque si se percato de que el ojinegro estaba algo sonrojado.

-No vas a bañarte Naruto? – Le pregunto Sasuke al rubio

-Hmmm, No – Fue lo único que mascullo por unos instantes

Sasuke no le dio importancia y comenzó a vestirse, y en ese momento los ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre la figura del Uchiha, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, un trasero redondito y bien torneado, una espalda ancha y unos brazos fuertes, y sus piernas lucían esplendidas, fue lo único que pensó el ojiazul antes de tomar su cámara y fotografiar aquella maravillosa vista de la parte trasera de Sasuke que tenia frente a el, finalmente decidió ir a bañarse, llevándose la cámara consigo.

_Naruto POV… En la ducha esa mañana_

_Naruto entro al baño un poco perdido, no podía sacar la mirada de la foto de Sasuke que tenia en su cámara, era una vista hermosa…_

_"Es un chico lindo, tiene un buen cuerpo supongo… se dijo así mismo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de su cámara digital y abrazándola contra su pecho… "_

Finalmente se baño y se cambio muy apresuradamente para ir a desayunar y para su sorpresa Sasuke había cocinado esa mañana, el menú era huevos y fruta, algo extraño pensó Naruto, pero aun asi desayuno, y luego insistió en tomarse unas fotos antes de ir a las clases por primera vez, y Sasuke no se le negó, después ambos se marcharon.

69696969696969696969696969696969696

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews nuevamente si tienen algun tipo de inconveniente como la longitud de los capitulos diganme claramente que los quieren mas largos y les complacere con gusto, asi mismo haganme saber cualquier cosa que les inconmode con el estilo de mi narracion, y si quiern que la accion se trate con lenguaje moderado o si quieren leer guarradas jajajaja para medir mi vocabulario o no. Finalmente les aseguro que de ahora en adelante actualizare mas seguido gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno bueno, despues de mucho tiempo aca esta el 3er capitulo de photograph donde la camara fotografica es testigo de todo, bueno se que tarde muchisimo en actualizar pero digamos que por esta temporada y tal vez la siguiente no tengo una computador a mi entera dispocision para usarla como yo quiera, lo cual me dificulta demasiado el escribir o actualizar los fics que tengo aca o en otros lados, y bueno pues ya saben ue mis capitulos son cortos asi que disfruten este que esta bien soft... gracias a los que me siguen leendo

* * *

**Photograph …**

* * *

…:: Capitulo 3 ::…

Naruto y Sasuke bajaban por las escaleras hacia el lobby del edificio de dormitorios, al llegar ahí vieron que el reloj de la sala principal marcaba las 9.05, se habian tardado demasiado desayunando y ahora se les habia hecho tarde, uno con cara de OnO y el otro despreocupado se miraron, Naruto tomo a Sasuke de la mano y se lo llevo casi flotando mientras el corria.

- Hola chicos soy la senorita Shizu…ne…- decia una joven mientras un viento la recorria, a parecer los chicos llevaban demasiada prisa como para quedarse a platicar, pero alcanzaron a arrebatarle de la mano la hoja con los horarios…

- Veamos – dijo el Uchiha – Naruto, según esto tenemos que ir al edificio A, a la sala 111 – el rubio le solto y ahora corrian cada uno por su cuenta buscando la puerta en el edificio

Ambos corrian uno junto al otro a todo lo que podian, y de pronto Naruto estaba corriendo solo al final de pasillo…

- Naruto vuelve es aca – Grito Sasuke desde una de las puertes aun sin abrir y agitando un brazo para llamarle al rubio

El rubio se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo pero antes de detenerse se resbalo y quedo patinando por el pasillo, Sasuke ya habia abierto la puerta para fortuna pero Naruto que estaba cayendo alcanzo a golpearle de lleno y ambos salieron volando alrededor de un metro por el impacto, cayendo el rubio sobre el pelonegro, uno sobre el otro con los rostros tan cercanos que sentian la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, los ojos negros mirando a los azules y los azules mirando a los negros, internandose uno en el otro, la camara de Naruto se estrallaba contra el suelo y casualmente presionando el boton para tomar la foto al golpear, pero ni siquiera el flash los saco de ese trance mientras acercaban poco a poco cada vez mas sus labios …

- Uchiha, Uzumaki, el primer dia y llegando tarde – Decia el profesor que apenas entraba por la peurta abierta tras el estruendo de la caida, ambos chicos se ponian de pie uno junto al otro, viendo al maestro de pelo blanco con un cubrebocas medico sobre el rostro.

- Mire quien lo dice Kakashi-sensei, tenemos rato esperandolo en el salon de clases- Dijo una pelirosa furiosa de la espera a la que los chikos miraron un poco desentendidos

- Silencio que la discusión no es con tigo Sakura, ademas es el priemr dia no deberias quedar mal con el profesor no? Sonrio Kakashi mientras cerraba su ojito visible y tomaba posición al centro de la clase, mientras Naruto y Sasuke habian tomado lugar al fondo de la sala

El rubio revisaba su camara para asegurarse de que no tuviera danos por el golpe, y al irla revisando vio en el display la fotografia que se habia tomado, era una imagen hermosa, del rosro de Naruto frente al de Sasuke, separados por escasos milímetros, con las miradas trankilas y perdidas enlos ojos del otro mientras el fondo blanco del salon le daba unas luces increíbles.

Naruto abrazao su camara en ese momento y se aseguro de que la fotografia quedara guardada.

Kakashi impartia su clase de presentacion a la materia de psicología pero mientras pronunciaba palabras algo huecas para disque dar su temario su mente pensaba en otras cosas… _"El amor, el amor, algo tan hermoso y tan peligroso, jajaja estos chikos solo necesitan un poco de ayuda, un leve empujoncito y todo estara bien…"_… por otro lado el Uchiha miraba a Naruto revisando la camara sin perctarse de nada, despus de lo que habia pasado en el piso solo queria verlo y no perderlo de vista mas.

Cuando la termino la clase Kakashi anuncio que durante la semana se les asignara un proyecto especial para que se fueran preparando, asi mismo todos salieron al receso corto de 10 minutos antes de la siguiente clase, ahí fue donde Naruto presento a Sasuke con el resto del grupo, los cuales si bien no lo tomaron con los brazos abiertos tampoco les molestaba su prescencia.

- Dime Naruto ya elegiste tu electivo para este semestre?- Dijo Kiba haciendo platica

- Seguro entraras a deportes con nosotros no?- Pregunto Shikamaro

- Pues nosotras tres tomaremos Gimnasia- Dijo Ino emocionada aciendo alusión a Sakura y Hinata

- Gim gim gimnasia?- Deica la Hyuuga un poco timida jugando con sus dedos entre el grupo

- Asi es, con las mallas apretadas y los movimientos sexymente sugestivos y todo el rollo Hinata- Dijo Ino pareciendo miniputa

- Trankila trankila Hinata, ya sabes como es Ino- dijo Sakura

- Hinata, crei que estariamos en cocina juntos como el semestre pasado- decia Chouji comiendo de una bolsa de patatas

- Eso me gustaria mas- Dijo Hinata

- No lo se chicos, tal vez me quede en artes este semestre- Dijo Naruto sonriente

- Artes?- escamo Shino desde el fondo con sus gafas negras para volver a quedarse en silencio

- S… s… si Shino, artes, pero estare mas en el taller de fotografia,- dijo el rubio algo temeroso del engafado

Sasuke preferia mirar a su lindo Naruto sonreir que entrometerse en la conversación para comentar cualquier cosa, la verdas es que ya no tena dudas sobre sus sentimientos para con el rubio, ya no podia negarse a si mismo lo que sentia, y mucho menos después de lo que habia sucedido cuando el mismo solo pensaba en sentir los labios del otro contra los suyos, mientras estaban ahí tirados, cuando solo fueron segundos pero que para el fueron una eternidad, sintiendo la respiración del rubio sobre sus labios, tan peligrosamente cerca y a la vez tan afanadamente lejos.

Luego de un rato y una que otra clase aburrida les toco a los muchachos separarse para tomar clases separadas, sus electivos si prefieren llamarles asi.

Shikamaro y Kiba se fueron a deportes, mientra Sakura e Ino a Gimnasia, Chouji y Hinata estaban cocina, y Shino en Musica mientras Naruto habia ido al taller de fotografia, por otro lado Sasuke recorrio los salones vagando por la presentacion de cada taller estando unos minutos y viendo de que se tratba el siguiente, luego decidio ir al salon de musica, que estaba formado de varios cubiculos donde se ensayaba, vio que en el numero 7 estaba anotado el nombre de Shino y decidio entrar con el ya qe le conocia o almenos eso parecia.

Cuando entro al cubiculo se dio cuenta de que era uno mas pequeño de lo normal, al parecer para practicas personales, estaba Shino centado en un sillon mientras las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y sonaba una melodía algo extrana Hope de Apocalíptica parecia, Sasuke decidio sentarse a un lado suyo y escuchar la musica.

Por oro lado Naruto estaba en el taller de fotografia…

La fotografia es una de las formas de artes mas bellas cuando se sabe utilizar una camara, en una fotografia puede quedar grabado un momento para siempre, algo tan efimero como un atardecer o algo tan hermoso como un sentmiento, en una fotografia puedes atrapar de todo, y ese todo queda para siempre en la foografia – Decia un chiko joven pelirrojo al parecer el maestro del taller de fotografia y de teatro de marionetas, el profesor Sasori (no sabia a quien poner jajaja)

"_Tiene razon, en una fotografia puede quedar grabada la escultular belleza… _pensaba Naruto mientras observaba cuidadosamente la foto de la espalda de Sasuke totalmente desnuda…_o la hermosura de un sentimiento tan puro que es innombrable…_decia mientras observaba la foto del casi beso de esa manana al estar uno sobre el otro… _o simplemente la hermosura de la vida…_pensaba mientras veia la foto que le saco a Sasuke dormido…_Todo"_

* * *

Bueno este cap estuvo muy soft pero unos dos mas y estaremos en lo intersante jajaja, no se pierdan en el proximo capitulo comienza el experimento de psicologia de kakashi, que sera, que situaiciones desarrollara esto? y sobre todo por que kakashi esta tan seguro de que esto ayudara a naru y sasu? quieren saberlo pues no dejen de leerme en los proximos capitulos, dejen sus reviews y en ellos incluyan si cuando llegue el momento de tener sexo quieren que sea sexo duro, sexo normal o o suave, y sus otras sugerencias tambien byezzz 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente de nuevo, waaa solo un dia de diferencia entre cap 3 y 4, recuerden que mis caps no son generalmente muy largos jajaja, ya ven que cuando quiero puedo jajaja, pero nah es cura, me tardo por los problemas de la pc, digamos que tengo 4 meses sin una pc a mi entera disposicion, tal vez despues les cuente pero ahora lo que importa... Bueno aunque prometi el experimento de Kakashi para este cap, decidi cambiarlo un poco, pues ahora que ambos chicos habian aclarado sus mentes, o por lo menos Sasuke si lo ha hecho, pues preferi interponerle un duelo emocional y a divinen nada mas y nadie menos que quien se lo va a dar? jajaja pues tendran que leerlo, antes claro que dicho duelo emocional NO ES POR QUE ESTA PERSONA SEA UN 3ro EN DISCORDIA, si no por lo que el mismo explica, EL TERCERO EN DISCORDIA TAL VEZ VENDRA DESPUES... bueno que lo disfruten y Byezzz

* * *

**Photograph **

* * *

…:: Capitulo 4 ::…

Naruto se encontraba aun en su clase de fotografia, el maestro Sasori llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos hablando sobre la belleza del arte y como este debia ser postergado por la eternidad y cuando finalmente daba su frase concluyente…

- El arte es algo eterno … - Decia mientras cerraba los ojos hacia sus alumnos y de pronto…

- Eterno nada, el arte es algo efimero que como un pestanear se termina en segundos y no queda mas que su rastro olvidado… - Decia un chico de cabello rubio y de colita vestido al igual que el maestro Sasori de pantalón y zapatos negros y una camisa roja entreabiera el pecho, remangada y con un delantal blanco

- Otra vez tu ya te dije que no te metas en los talleres ajenos…- decia Sasori algo molesto

- Ajenos nada tampoco, somos maestros asociados del taller de artes asi que puedo meterme tanto como queira… - Contestaba el rubio poniendo cara de .

Al acto ambos estaban luchando cabeza contra cabeza y afilando los dientes a punto de los golpes cuando un _"Clic… Flash"_ y la luz ilumino por un segndo la sala dejando a ambos maestros en seco mirando de donde venia el flash.

- Muchacho por que tomaste esa fotografia – dijo Sasori dejando al rubio de las explosiones ahí

- Por que queria capturar la emocion del momento – respondio Naruto sonriendo

Ambos maestros vieron la fotografia en el display de la camara y ambos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo por la belleza, la duracion o la efimeria de la imagen, todos los alumnos salieron del salon dejandolos ahí peleando.

- Ahhh que desperdicio de clase, ojala no sigan asi o no aprendere mas sobre las camaras Dijo Naruto mientras salia del salon

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Shino en el cubilo del area de musica, solos en la oscuridad solo sonaba la musica, y al frente habia una gran pantalla que mostraba varios destellos blancos bricando como olas rotas en las rocas al ritmo de la musica, no habia un ruido mas que la musica que escuchaban.

- Te gusta? – pregunto Shino sobriamente rompiendo el silencio de la musica que sonaba (ojo la musica hacia silencio eh eh como la ven)

- Ahh? Si esta buena la musica – Dijo Sasuke sin voltear la mirada al chico de las gafas

Durante unos minutos mas hubo silencio absoluto provocado por la unica pista que sonaba en el salon Hope de Apocaliptica,

- No hablaba de la pista – Dijo Shino tensando un poco el ambiente

- No? – Argo Sasuke desentendido de la situación

- Hablaba de Naruto – Al instante que ese nombre fue producido por los labios de Shino, el ambiente se puso tan tenso que podia ser cortado por una navaja

- Yo…tu…el…no…si…- Sasuke no sabia que decia, sus labios tartamudeaban, sus manos se aremolinaban una contra la otra, la manzana le temblaba, y la voz simplemente no salia

- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que alguien mas lo haya notado, nadie es tan observador como yo – Dijo mienras se subia las gafas con el dedo para acomodarselas bien

Sasuke miro al piso y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, no sabia que contestar, es mas ni siquiera podia hablar, el estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por Naruto, al menos hasta ese momento, pero ahora que alguien mas lo ncaraba y le preguntaba abiertamente, no sabia que hacer, que decir, no sabia nada, el silencio quebrantado solo por la musica volvio a reinar por varios minutos.

- Sabes? Naruto es un chico muy especial, no tiene prejuicios hacia nada, cuando conoce a alguien aun sin saber su nombre ya lo considera amigo, y cuando te llevas bien con el es uno de los mejores amigos – Dijo Shino con su sobria voz quebrantando el silencio

El Uchiha apenas creia lo que escuchaba de los labios del chico de las gafas, alguien que se veia tan sobrio, tan indiferente del mundo, y tan frio, era en realidad alguien sumamente aprehensivo de su medio, enterado de todo y al tanto de cada movimiento que los demas daban.

- Por la forma en la que hablas de el, creeria que quieres algo mas con el que una simple amistad – Dijo el Uchiha al sentir su territorio amenazado

- No mal interpretes – Dijo Shino haciendo un sonido parecido a Jum en burla entre dientes – Naruto no tiene padres, era muy pequeño para recordarlos cuando ellos murieron, lo cuida un viejo amigo de su familia el Sr. Sarutobi, un anciano al que el llama abuelo – Dijo

- Yo no lo Sabia – Pronuncio el Uchiha

- Para nostros 7 Naruto es como hermano, los 8 nos conocemos desde pekenos y hemos crecido juntos, si cualquier otro se enterara que te gusta Naruto, es normal que reaccionemos en su defensa no crees?- Dijo Shino seriamente

Sasuke nuevamente se quedo en silencio, comprendia a la perfeccion a lo que Shino se referia, al querer defender a Naruto, pero a la vez se quedaba perplejo al escuchar la seguridad con la que este hablaba sobre los sentimientos del Uchiha hacia el ojiazul, como si le conociera de toda vida, como si hubiera visto en su alma sus secretos mas profundos y los utilizara contra el.

- Por que crees que lo quiero – Pregunto Sasuke inquisitvamente tratando de desviar a Shino de la verdad y ocultarle sus sentimientos por Naruto

- No creo que lo quieras – Dijo Shino haciendo una pausa

- Entonces, por que me preg…- Trato de decir ante de ser detenido

- Se que lo amas !!! – Exclamo el chico de las gafas con asotante seguridad como un latigo golpeando un bloque de cemento (vaya analogías que tengo no?)

Sasuke una vez mas se quedo mudo, aquellas palabras, aquel momento, todo era tan tenso y extrano, no se sentia comodo de ser confrontado tan directamente y menos por alguien como Shino.

- Yo no me voy a poner en contra de lo que sientes por Naruto, el se merece ser feliz y se que tu lo haras sentirse como tal… Sin embargo tampoco puedo permitir que lo hagas infeliz entendiste? -

Finalizo Shino con esa frase retirandose las gafas por unos segundos permitiendo a Sasuke ver sus ojos para pasar caminando junto a el y ponerse las gafas de nuevo tras el, saliendo de la habitación. Cada paso retumbaba en los oidos del Uchiha, cada palabra reumbaba en su cabeza, abriendo un millon de puertas y cerrando otro millon de las mimas, todo habia sido algo un tanto extrano, confuso y definitivamente algo que lo habia dejado pensando muchisimo.

Sasuke subio la musica a todo volumen, se dejo caer sobre el sillon y cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la oscuridad del lugar y la soledad…

"_Maldito Shino, Como se atreve a confrontarme tan directamente? Y por que esta tan seguro de lo que siento?, Que quiere el realmente con Naruto?, Sera cierto que solo es un carino como de hermanos al igual que los demas? No creo que alguien como el se interese por Naruto, seguramente estaba siendo sincero y solo le quiere como un hermano, por otro lado, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento no?, si, yo se que lo amo, yo se que es todo para mi, el es mi luz y mi mundo y yo lo hare feliz como dijo Shino"_

* * *

Bueno un capitulo un tanto sobrio y para algunos hasta aburrido, pero de gran releevacia les aclaro qu Shino en esta situacion no es un tercero en discordia, pues el no ama a Naruto en esta historia, mas bien solamente lo quiere proteger, y lo elegi a el por que es un personaje tan sobrio y firme, anque muy menospreciado, que siempre esta al tanto de todo aunque parezca que no lo hace.

Por otro lado, en el cap 5 o 6 si comenzare en si con el experimento de Kakashi se van a divertir con las situaciones que este experimento provocara y a la ves se estremeseran y se emocionaran jajaja.

Por los reviews del cap pasado ...

... Xx kao-chan xX ... Jajajaja pues espero te haa gustado esta otra participacion de Sasori,y pues te adelanto que tendra algunas otras pequenas participaciones pues como dije la vez pasada es uno de los titulares de artes donde tanto como Naruto y Sasuke toman clases.

... DraculaN666 ... Jajaja me encanta que haya gustado esa parte, ami tambien me gusto jajaja... y como que no me importa eso que me cuentas de tu madre y la fotografia? jajaja yo soy fan de la fotografia, me encanta tomar fotografias de todo y a todo sea bello, sea hermoso, sea no tan bello, todo merece quedar marcado en una camara, en una fotografia que trate de hacerlo parecer bello jajajaja, en serio me encanta la fotografia aunque no se mas que aplastarle al boton que dice "Take Photo" en la camara, pero espero algun dia ser un gran fotografo o por lo menos saber manejar a la perfeccion una camara profesional... me pregunto por que estudio negocios si quiero ser fotografo? es algo extrano, por cierto me caiste muy bien, me encantaria ser tu amigo jajaja, saludos

... jennita ... Hola jennita jajaja, sabes lo del tercero en discordia si lo tenia planeado jajaja nada mas fijate a que personajes aun no eh presentado de los 13 de konoha y los 3 de la arena jajajajaja, pero apenas vamos en el cap 4, aun queda tiempo para hacer todo eso.

* * *

Bueno mis lectores, me gustaria que dejaran mas reviews y la pregunta para este cap es... Segun como me han leido en este y los caps anteriores... que tal sienten mi estilo para la narracion? 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, gente aca estoy de nuevo, como os lo prometi tratando de actualizar mas seguido, aunque la verdad debido a las circunstancias ejem... (primas metiches, compus chafas que explotan, dedo fracturado, etc etc etc) pues se me hace algo complicado, jajaja bueno aca les dejo un cap un poco mas cortito que lo normal, aunque mis caps de por si son cortos jajaja, bueno lean trankilos...

**

* * *

**

Photograph…

* * *

…:: Capitulo 5 ::…

* * *

Sasuke estaba algo agobiado por la platica que habia tenido con Shino, quien aparentemente seria el ultimo en interesarse por una situacion asi, y en realidad result ser el primero en querer proteger a Naruto, y tenia razon, ellos 8 se habian criado juntos desde pekes, por que habrian de dejar a quien podriamos llamar "su hermano menor" con alguien a quien acababan de conocer esta manana?, sin embargo ellos tenian que entender que lo amaba. 

Despues de ese taller, ya no habia mas actividades por el dia, asi que Sasuke decidio esperar a Naruto fuera del edificio donde se impartian las clases de artes, sin embargo tras un largo rato de esperar ahi, nunca le vio a salir asi que decidio entrar a buscarle y para su sorpresa se encontro con…

- Sasuke-kun que interesante verte por aqui- decia Ino poniendose media "facilona"

- Ehm… nada nada, venia a buscar a Naruto, su horario y el mio son casi iguales asi que ya deberi haber salido- Dijo el Uchiha sin darle mucha importancia a la chica rubia

- Ah si pero el se fue unos 20 minutos antes, es que hay dos profesores medios locos de artes que se agarran a trancasos casi todas las sesiones y los chicos de sus talleres salen un poco antes, supongo que ya se fue al dormitorio- dijo Ino dejando caer el elastic derecho de su blusa por el brazo

- Oh, entonces me voy, seguro lo encontrare en el dormitorio- y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente

"Como pudo rechazarme", fue lo unico que penso Ino, antes de vestirse de Nuevo pues ya casi se habia quitado la blusa, y continuo hacia su clase de ballet.

Sasuke salio corriendo del edificio y atravezo un jardin que estaba antes de llegar al edificio de los dormitorios de los estudiantes de artes y a lo lejos lejos (que buena vista tiene Sasuke ehhh) vio sentado a su pequeno Naruto, bajo la sombra de un arbol frondoso, y con cautela se acerco a el por detras del arbol y como pudo le puso las manos sobre su rostro tapandole los ojos y sentandose junto a el en el pasto dijo…

- Adivina quien es? – Dijo Sasuke mientras sonreia gracilmente

- Waaaaa no veo no veo – Exclamo algo asustado al no percatarse bien de lo que ocurria

- Tranquilo tranquilo soy yo – Dijo mientras provocaba que Naruto se hechara para atras para dejar su cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas

- Quien yo? – Dijo Naruto ahora sonriendo ante lo que sucedia

- Eso tienes que adivinarlo tu jeje- Sonrio y rio Sasuke

- Mhmmmm eres Sasuke – Decia mientras posaba sus manos sobre las que le cubrian los ojos y las retiraba para ver su acierto o su error

- Si, adivinaste, como lo supiste? – Dijo terminando de retirar sus manos y mientras le mostraba una gracil y delicada sonrisa al pequeno que estaba recostado sobre sus pienras

- Solamente pense en quien querria yo que fuera – Sonrio Naruto

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instants

Sasuke POV

" "_Quien querria yo que fuera", eso significa que el queria que fuera yo, el queria que fueran mis manos, el queria que fuera mi voz, el simplemente queria que hubiera sido yo quien estuviera ahi cubriendole la vista, y que fuera yo lo primero que el viera al abrir los ojos, para recivirle con una sonrisa y la calidez que solo yo puedo darle " _Sasuke continuo filosofando asi unos instants mas (es incredible como nos cambia el amor muahahaha)

Naruto POV

" _No hubiera pedido nunca que fuera otra persona, solo a ti , solo ati queria verte, solo a ti queria sentirte cerca mio, ya no lo dudo, yo te amo Sasuke, tea mo, pero… no se como decirtelo, no se si tu sientas lo mismo que yo por ti, me siento tan alegre y tan feliz, pero a la vez tan isneguro y con tanto miedo"_

Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedia Naruto levanto los brazos poco a poco tomando el rostro de Sasuke por la barbilla y por una de sus mejillas, acercandolo poco a poco hacia su persona, acercandolo poco a poco hacia sus propios labios, el ojinegro delicadamente abrio un poco los labios y comenzo a cerrar los ojos, al igual que el rubio quien estaba abriendo los labios y cerrando sus ojos azules como el mar, ninguno hizo nada para detener el momento, ambos deseaban que eso sucediera y finalmente cada uno sentia la respiracion del otro sobre sus labios, y dejandose llevar Sasuke sello los labios de ambos, con un beso.

* * *

Bueno pues aca lo tienen, el tan esperado primer beso, jajajaja, seguramente esperaban algo mas romantico, algo mas digamos "divino" pero no gente en la vida real las cosas son tan espontaneas como ... como... como... bueno ustedes entienden no?, en fin dejen sus reviews por plizzz 

Como ultimo aviso... ustedes disculpen la ortografia pero toy usando una compu gringa asi que pues no exite la letra n con espiritu sobre ella (si no saben que es un espiritu en grmatica luego les explico), y ademas tampoco hay acentos, bueno grax and c'ya


	6. Chapter 6

**Que tal mis queridos lectores XD… bueno agradezco a los que me dejan reviews y les aseguro que tomo en cuenta sus opiniones (tomarlas en cuenta no es precisamente aplicarlas jajaja cof…cof…) ademas, les digo que casi muero escribiendo este cap… por que?, por que andava chupando un dulce y se me fue a la garganta… ya se imaginaran como me estaba ahogando T.T… bueno aca esta el cap 6 disfrutenlo… XD (Por cierto... perdonen la ortografia pero ando escribiendo con teclado americano y es una lata)**

* * *

**Photograph**

* * *

..:: Capitulo 6 ::… 

Se miraron por unos instantes, mientras las suaves manos de Naruto, acariciaban la barbilla y la mejilla del ojinegro acercando su rostro uno al otro, sintiendo la respiración del contrario sobre sus labios… Hasta que cerrando los ojos lentamente, ambos sellaron sus labios con los del otro…

Uno ahogaba los suspiros del otro y viceversa, durante instantes sus labios se acariciaban uno al otro y sus lenguas forcejeaban suavemente, explorando la boca del contrario y haciendo suyo cada rincón de esa calida cavidad, sin darse cuenta la camara fotografeo el instante en que estaban juntos… y tras varios segundos, minutos me atrevo a decir, no sesaron de besarse carinosa y amorosamente.

Finalmente a la falta del aliento por no poder seguir respirando por la nariz separaron sus labios, Sasuke miraba el rostro de Naruto recostado sobre sus piernas, que solo sonreia de la manera mas celestial que pudiera existir, el Uchiha le sonrio igualmente y le acaricio levemente el cabello.

Sasuke… - Dijo Naruto sin quitar su delicada sonrisa

Dime… - Contesto acariciandole la mejilla con la parte exterior de los dedos

Esta bien lo que hacemos?... – Pregunto

Que habria de estar mal en algo tan hermoso como lo que sentimos… - Sonrio acariciandole la mejilla de nuevo

Tu y yo, apenas nos conocimos ayer, y yo no se que pensar ademas ambos somos… - Sasuke le callo posando su dedo indice sobre sus labios e indicando "Shhh" suavemente mientras le sonreia

Unos segundos, unos anos no importa, ven vamos al dormitorio, aquí nos pueden ver – Se levanto y le ayudo al rubio a hacerlo tambien, luego ambos marcharon juntos de la mano hasta entrar al edificio y luego a su dormitorio.

Ambos caminaron hacia el edificio y entraron al dormitorio, Sasuke se sento en el sofa rojo, sobre la orilla derecha y Naruto se sento a su lado recargando su cabeza y una mano sobre el pecho del primero y este mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello sonriendole.

Ayer te conoci en este mismo sofa… - Dijo Naruto esbozando una ligera sonrisa

Ayer o hace 7 anos, no importa yo te amo… - Contesto Sasuke totalmente desinhibido y sin preocuparle nada mas que el pequeño que estaba sobre su pecho/

… - Por unos instantes Naruto le miro a los ojos y no dijo nada hasta unos segundos después – Repitemelo por favor – Dijo algo sonrojado

Te Amo Naruto, Te Amo, Eres todo para mi – le sonreio cálidamente – Y no me importaría decírtelo dia y noche contal de que lo sepas bien-

El rubio ojiazul sonrio y se acomodo aun mas en el pecho del ojinegro quien le acariciaba el cabello, al paso de unos minutos en esa posición ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación…

Dios mio, que hora será? – Sasuke vio su reloj y marcaba las 8.45 am – Como pudimos habernos quedado dormidos toda la tarde de ayer y la noche? –

Debe ser por que estábamos muy comodos y calidos – Naruto acababa de despertar y estaba abriendo sus delicados ojos poco a poco cuan cachorro recién nacido

Naru… - No completo el nombre de su amado por que este le detuvo con un beso

Vamos, ya es muy tarde cuando volvamos te preparare algo rico de almorzar-

Ambos se cambiaron la ropa por una limpia y salieron de nuevo a clases… En el salón de Kakashi-sensei ... Este estaba algo desanimado…

Muchachos hoy les tenia un gran proyecto – Se rasco la cabeza un poco

Tenia??? – Inquirio una pelirosa levantando una ceja

Si TENIA… tiempo pasado del verbo tener que significa "la posesión de algo en x momento espacio-temporal" – Dijo Kakashi observándola con el ojo algo saltado como quiriendo decir "muere muere"

Y por que ya no lo tiene – Pregunto Ino

Por que ha habido un cambio en las circunstancias… les dare una buena noticia y una mala, cual quieren primero? –

La que sea – Dijo Shikamaro desinteresado mientras Sasuke miraba a Naruto intentando tomar una foto de el otro

Bueno la mala es que por lo que les tengo que informar en la buena, el proyecto se retrasa una semana, ya que si lo hago ahora, la noticia buena no tendrá como adaptarse al proyecto – Dijo

Espere dijo la noticia buena no tendrá como adaptarse?, entonces no esta hablando de algo si no de alguien – Inquirio la pelirosa

Dios mio eres demasiado lista, segura que no quieres una transferencia? – Dijo Kakashi otra vez con ojos de "muere muere"

No no, aca estoy bien…

En ese momento entro al salón un chico de tez palida, cabello negro y mirada perdida, vestia una playera desmangada ajustada y entallada el cuerpo, unos pantalones pans negros también ajustados al cuerpo y unos tenis de caminata rápida también en color negro (se nota que me gusta el negro no???, bueno es que es un color sexy jajaja)

El es la buena noticia, tienen un compañero nuevo, por lo tanto tengo que retrasar el proyecto para que se conozcan entre todos, sea como sea el proyecto se llevara a cabo en una semana apartir de hoy – Se sento frente a su escritorio y saco un libro de psicología para leer, al que aleguas se le notaba que dentro tenia una revista digamos inapropiada para una escuela (jajajaj) – Por cierto… Conozcanse-

El chico vestido en ropas deportivas se quedaba observando cuidadosamente a sus nuevos compañeros, cosa que ellos también hacían con el, como si uno estuviera esperando el primer paso del otro y finalmente el chico dijo…

Mi nombre es Sai – Sonrio y cerro los ojos (su típica sonrisita ya la conocen)

Todos le observaban desde sus asientos, menos dos chicos que estaban mas ocupados en tomarse alguna que otra fotografía el uno al otro o los dos juntos… Es entonces cuando Sai se percata de la prescencia de cierto rubio en la sala, un rubio que se veía muy contento con un ojinegro.

_"Me gusta"_ – Penso… - _"Y lo quiero para mi"_ –

Ignorando completamente a los demás se decidió a caminar hacia el fondo de la sala donde estaba ese peculiar rubio, y sin inhibiciones se le aproximo…

Hola… Tienes un hermoso cabello – Y le acaricio la cabeza posando sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos rubios

Cua… Qu… Hunmmm… Hola – Dijo Naruto algo nervioso casi dejando caer su cámara fotográfica

Y tu eres? – Sasuke comenzaba a defender su territorio, territorio recién adquirido con el rubio

Me llamo Sai… estabas tan ocupado seduciendo a este angel, que no te diste cuenta de cuando me presente hace rato - Sonrio de nuevo

No eres muy bueno dando "buenas primeras impresiones" no? – Le miro asesinamente

Bueno "una buena primera impresión" la juzga cada uno, no es asi pequeño – Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Naruto, este le retiro la mano y dijo

Sasuke tiene razón, no has causado una buena primera impresión, o por lo menos no en mi –

Pro suerte en ese momento sono la campana de fin de clase, asi que todos salieron y Naruto y Sasuke también lo hicieron, dejando solo a Sai en la sala

"_Como se atreven a despreciarme asi… pero bueno, eh dicho que lo quiero para mi y mio será…"_

_

* * *

_**Perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero ya entre a finales y es una lata que no se imaginan pero bueno... si tengo tiempo les traere el siguiente capi en 2 o 3 dias, hoy es viernes tal vez el lunes, y para satisfaccion de varios ya aparecio el 3ro en discordia jajaja, que nuevas aventuras ocasionara esto, pues ya lo leeran despues, bueno ciao y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews para mi alma ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Supongo que algun dia tengo que subir la actualizacion no? jajaja bueno es broma, el fic habia caido en coma pero lo resucitamos asi que aca tienen el capitulo 7, ligeramente mas largo para todos aquellos que me exigian capitulos con extenciones hexagesimales jajaja, disfrutenlo, y como siempre bienvenidos sus alagos y elogios asi tambien como sus jitomatazos y maldiciones :) . Again... disculpa por las letras n y n-, pero el teclado americano no saca n- y no tengo idea de como ponerla de otra forma jaja **

* * *

Photograph

* * *

Chapter 7

La campana habia sonado y eso indicaba que todos debian marcharse del salon hacia su siguiente curso, los alumnus y el maestro Kakashi salieron rapidamente amontonandose en la puerta y saliendo todos volando cuando Choji se estrello contra el grupo.

Sasuke y Naruto apenas bajaban por la escalera del salon tipo auditorio, el primero jalando al Segundo que se habia tomado la molestia de mirar a aquel chico… Sai, que se quedaba totalmente solo en el salon sin voltear la Mirada o hacer un solo gesto, finalmente salieron al pasillo.

_Sai POV_

_" Pero__ como se atreve ese estupido Sasuke a llevarse a si a Naruto, ya puse mi ojo sobre mi presa y sera mio, aunque primero tendre que encargarme del ojinegro, jijijejeajajajajaja, Bueno supongo que podre sacar provecho del dichoso proyecto de psicologia."_

Sai salio a prisa del salon en busca de la oficina de Kakashi-sensei, y una de sus falsas sonrisas se dibujo en su rostro delatando sus malignas intenciones.

Naruto caminaba junto a Sasuke en el pasillo y no entendia su comportamiento, asi que prefirio preguntarle directamente que es lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke… - Pregunto con la Mirada hacia abajo

-Dime… -

-Por que trataste asi al chico Nuevo –

-Por que te estaba coquetando demasiado –

-A que te refieres? – Subio la Mirada para verle de lado mientras caminaba junto a el

-Eres muy inocente para darte cuenta mi amor, pero sus intenciones obviamente eran perversas, digo no hacia 5 minutos que llego y ya te estaba tomando de las manos, te guinaba los ojos, te sonreia y te coqueteaba de una forma muy obvia, seguramente luego intentaria besarte y te llevaria a la cama… -

Sasuke seguia hablando sobre las posibles malas intenciones de Sai, y mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente, se fue hundiendo en sus pensamientos, recordando y relacionando, la forma en la que habia conocido a Sasuke y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que el pensaba de Sai, era justamente lo que el ojinegro habia hecho con el, rapidamente habia comenzado a marcar su territorio, a acercarcele, a ganarse su confianza, y en menos de un dia ya se habian besado, Naruto concluyo que, "El pez por su boca muere".

-Sasuke… -

-Dime mi am… aguhhhh – Sasuke cayo al suelo derribado por un puentazo de Naruto, y este salio corriendo hacia el lado contrario dejandolo ahi tirado, una vez mas los movimientos bruscos precionaron la camara y el momento quedo grabado en otra photographia.

Sasuke POV

_" Y__ ahora que sucedio… no me imagino que… "_

Sasuke intentaba recuperar la respiracion pues le habian sacado todo el aire con el golpe, Shino que andaba cerca se dirigio a el diciendo

-Si querias pretenderlo, deberias saber que Naruto tiene su character –

-Como te diste cuenta? – Sin poder respirar bien

-Digamos que soy mas observador que el resto del grupo –

-Arghhh –

-Ven, la siguiente clase la tenemos juntos, hablaremos – Sin ayudarle, Shino se dio la vuelta y espero que el le siguiera.

Para fortuna de Sasuke y Naruto, habian cursos que no compartian, asi que ambos podrian pensar en lo que habia sucedido sin demasiado jaripeo…

* * *

Naruto y su clase de Anatomia y Desarrollo Humano 

Naruto habia salido corriendo de la escena con Sasuke, y se sentia algo nervioso y confuso, asi que prefirio entrar de prisa al salon y mientras buscaba un asiento noto la prescencia de alguien conocido, eran Kiba y Hinata en la primera fila del salon, asi que se sento con ellos.

-Kiba, Hinata, puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Pues yo prefrrerr… - No termino de hablar cuando

-Cl cl claro Naruto-kun – Y Hinata quedo sentada en medio de los dos chicos.

Kiba intentaba hacerle conversacion a Hinata, pero esta se llimitaba a contesterle con un Si o un No, ya que estaba mas preocupada en encontrar la frase indicada para inicar una conversacion con Naruto, aunque poco le duro el momento por que entonces entro un hombre de facciones muy masculinas y cabello por demas largo y blanco quien obviamente era el instructor.

-Jovenes Buenos dias tengan y Jovencitas muy buenas las tengan, ejem cof cof... digo Buenos dias tengan tambien… - Coloco su portafolio sobre el escritorio.

Kiba estaba algo molesto por ese saludo tan indecente hacia las chicas, ya que obviamente en ese grupo se incluia a Hinata, y gruno un poco pero no tuvo tiempo ni para moverse cuando el professor comenzo a hablar.

-Bueno esquincles mi nombre es Jiraiya y sere su instructor de Anatomia, antes que nada debo decirles que aunque yo, ddigo ustedes quisieran pasar esta clase hablando unicamente de sexo y de como acariciar major a su pareja, la Secretaria de Educacion Puber me oblige a darles otros rollos asi que… -

Aquel hombre, alto, grueso y por demas masculino, continuo hablando durante un largo rato, caminando por todo el salon, hechandole el ojo a cada una de las chicas que tenia para "instruir", y soportando una que otra mirada asesina por parte de Kiba cada vez que su mirada se posaba sobre Hinata.

Naruto POV

_"Ese Sasuke, bien dicen que el pez por su boca muere, acabo contandome sus propias intenciones mientras intentaba desenmascarar a ese chico Sai, pero aun asi yo siento algo muy especial por el, algo que no habia sentido nunca por nadie, y a la vez que creo que es tonto por que solo nos conocemos desde hace dos dias, y es ridiculo que yo pudiera sentir algo por el…"_

-Que demonios me pasa? – Grito Naruto sin dares cuenta que esa pasion le habia distraido de solamente pensar en sus palabras

-Excelente pregunta para comenzar el curso muchacho, como te llamas… - Dijo Jiraiya

-Ehm… esto… Naruto Uzumaki –

-Maravilloso y vamos a comenzar el curso con esa pregunta… -

Jiraiya pensaba que la pregunta de Naruto se relacionaba con los cambios fisicos de un adolescente y por eso su actitud de comencar su curso, pero lo cierto es que al ojiazul le ocurrian mas que cambios fisicos… un cambio emocional.

* * *

Sasuke y su clase de Negocios 

Mientras Naruto se empelotaba con sus pensamientos, por otro lado Sasuke trataba de aclararse las cosas asi mismo, y para sorpresa no lo hacia solo, si no que esta vez tenia a alguien que le escuchara.

Entro en compania de Shino al salon y buscaron dos asientos al fondo, en silencio esperando que fuera el otro quien iniciara una conversacion o quien sacara el tema lo que habia sudedido con Naruto.

-Y bien…? – Susurro Sasuke

-Y bien que?, eres tu quien te decir lo que siente no? – Dijio Shino sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-Supongo, pero es que no se ni si quiera que es lo que sucedio con Naruto –

-Y por que no empiezas por contarme de que estaban hablando cuando te golpeo –

-Solamente le dije que ese tipo Sai, seguramente le coquetea para llevarselo a la cama, digo no hacia ni 5 minutos que el tipo habia llegado y ya le habia hechado el ojo a Naruto -

-Y no es eso lo mismo que tu hiciste? – Dijo Shino con un tono sumamente frio

-A que te refieres? –

-Has vivido con Naruto por 2 dias y ya dices amarlo no es asi?, no crees que el penso que tu hacias lo mismo que pensaste Sai haria? – El tono de Shino era cada vez mas frio, incluso mas de lo normal

-Supongo que si pero siento algo muy especial por el, es simplemente como si no pudiera vivir sabiendolo lejos de mi, entiendes? –

Esta vez Shino no contesto, se quedo en silencio total mirando al frente del salon, Sasuke le pregunto que que sucedia y al voltear al frente recibio el golpe de una moneda justo entre las cejas hacia el centro del salon estaba un sujeto vestido de traje gris, seguramente el profesor, de brazos cruzados esperando a que Sasuke terminara de platicar para poder continuar, era un sujeto alto de cabello negro y no demasiado largo con gafas delgadas y ojos castanos (nada que ver osea…)

-Cuando quieras continuamos… - Dijo de brazos cruzados el profesor.

-Lo siento – Comento Sasuke de pie y luego sentandose de Nuevo

Tomo su libreta y escribio "Al menos pudiste haberme avisado", mostrandole el mensaje a Shino, quien solamente escribio "…"

* * *

El resto del dia paso tranquilo, Naruto y Sasuke no se habian visto desde la manana y ahora eran al rededor de las 6, ninguno de los dos tenia cursos a esa hora, es mas ambos estaban libres ese dia desde las 12, pero ninguno queria regresar temprano al dormitorio para no encontrarse con el otro, pero por inevitable que fuera, tenian que regresar a dormir ahi mismo. 

Mas tarde que temprano llego Naruto cerca de las 8 de la noche, habia estado todo el dia sentado en un parquet cercano, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, sobre sus sentimientos y sobre como deberia llevar las cosas con Sasuke a partir de ahora.

Tomo algo ligero de la nevera, un par de manzanas y se fue directamente a la habitacion para descanzar, se metio a la cama y no tardo demasiado en quedarse dormido.

Por otro lado Sasuke llego pasadas las 10 de la noche, vio el backpack de Naruto sobre uno de los sillones y asumio que ya estaba ahi, dejo el suyo junto al de el y se fue directo a la habitacion para hablar con el rubio, pero le encontro profundamente dormido.

Le miro desde la puerta, entro y saco su pajama del closet, dejo algunas cosas sobre el escritorio y una playera, antes de meterse a la cama record que habia dejado unas notas en el bolsillo de la playera y se acerco a buscarlas aunque accidentalmente junto con ella tomo la camara de Naruto, sacandola de entre la playera sin darse cuenta activo el temporizador y la coloco de nuevo en el escritorio, tiro su playera de lado y vio una vez mas Naruto, no pudo resitirse y se acerco agachandose a la orilla de la cama – Buenas Noches mi amor… - susurro a su oido y cerrando los ojos le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su ojiazul, la camara termino el temporizador y capturo el momento en una fotografia, aunque Sasuke que tenia los ojos cerrados por el beso, no se dio cuenta del flash de la camara.

FInalmente se metio a la cama a dormir.

A la manana siguiente cuando Sasuke abrio los ojos y miro a la cama de Naruto el ya no estaba, seguramente habia salido mas temprano pues en la ducha no habia un solo ruido y cuando salio a la sala a buscarlo tampoco estaba su back pack.

Sasuke se arreglo y se marcho a la clase de Kakashi-sensei, finalmente hoy iniciarian el dichoso proyecto que habia estado mencionando hacia ya 3 dias…

Cuando entro al salon, estaban todos los chicos amontonados al frente y sobre la mesa habian varias cuerdas blancas con brazaletes que parecian correas.

-Bueno ahora que estan todos, comenzare con las indicaciones del proyecto – Sonrio recontento Kakashi

-Ya era hora – Farfullo una pelirrosa

-Bueno es simple, con estas cuerdas los unire por parejas, y experimentareis juntos durante hum… digamos una semana, y no pueden quitarselas para nada entienden? –

-Para nada? Entonces yo quiero con Hinata – Grito Kiba imaginandose el momento en que Hinata tuviera que ducharse

-Tranquilo Kiba, las parejas mixtas podran desatarse dos veces al dia durante una hora para ducharse y para ir al bano jaja nino precoz – Le miro asesinamente con su ojito visible

Sasuke pensaba que esta seria una oportunidad para queedar "unido" a Naruto y poder conciliar la situacion, pero cuando quiso acercarse a Kakashi para convencerlo, vio que Sai le hacia unos gestos al sensei y que este le respondia positivamente, eso definitivamente no era algo bueno...

* * *

**Bueno hay queda el capitulo 7, espero por lo menos no les haya provocado nauseas jajaja, bueno dejen reviews aunque sean agresivos y diabolicos pero dejenlos jaja, nos veremos pronto... (esta vez no especifico fecha ni dia jaja)... Que tramara Sai?, Como convencio a Kakashi para lo que sea que esta tramando?, Como reaccionara Sasuke? Que ocurrira con su ... Ya parale que no es interrogatorio !!!, mejor lean el proximo capi Byezzz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Que onda mis lectores, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de unos dolores abdominals terribles, pero pues aqui ando tratando de traerles su actualizacion jajaja, bueno les voy a dejar un capitulo corto como los de siempre, para que se queden con las ansias jajaja y la siguiente semana les traere un capitulo un poco mas largo que el 7, jajaja tengo todo el fin de semana para planear bien lo que sucedera jajaja...

* * *

**

**Photograph

* * *

**

Capitulo 8

Antes de que Kakashi comenzara a emparejar a los alumnos, Sasuke penso en convercerlo para que lo emparejara con Naruto y asi poder pasar la semana unido a el e intentar reconliar la situacion, pero para su mala fortuna cuando iba a acercarse al sensei, Sai le hizo unas senas y gestos y este le respondio positivamente y eso no podia ser nada bueno.

Y ahora cuando mencione sus nombres se me acercan y les ponder los brazaletes que estan unidos por una cuerda de aleacion de poliuretano con ligaduras de hierro 100 indestructibles jajaja – Se vanagloriaba Kakashi de las cuerdas que habia comprador en (XD)

_"Maldito Sai, seguramente tiene algo planeado" _Penso Sasuke mordiendose la lengua del coraje

- Ino y… Kiba, seran la pareja numero 1 – Dijo Kakashi

- Por que con ella si es bien put… digo fruta – Se lamento Kiba

- Chouji y… Chica de relleno 1 alias "Ana" –

- Relleno? Espero que sea de vainilla – Balbuceo Chouji mientras se comia una patata frita

- Hinata y… Shino –

- … … … - Ambos quedaron en silencio

- Shino si le tocas un solo pelo a Hinata te las versa con migo me oiste – Grito Kiba sacando el colmillo y ese lobo feroz que todos llevamos dentro jaja

- Shikamaro y… Sakura, ustedes seran la siguiente pareja –

- Que problematico… - Susurro Shikamaro

- Dijiste algo? – Amenazo Sakura con el puno

Tras un rato, la mayoria de los alumnos en el salon ya estaban emparejados, unidos por sus "supercadenas" del tianguis online, con excepcion de 4 personas…

- Y la siguiente pareja sera…-

Esta vez Kakashi hizo una pausa sepulcral antes de nombrar a las ultimas dos parejas, despues de todo solo quedaban 4 chicos, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, y un extrano chico al que nadie le ah prestado la minima importancia hasta este momento (no, no es Gaara y tampoco Itachi)

- Sera… -

Naruto estava con la mirada desviada, no le interesaba mucho con cual de los dos pervertidos fuera a quedarse, al final cualquiera de ellos, Sasuke o Sai, lo que querian era llevarselo a la cama o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

- Naruto y … -

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba que hervia pensando en que seguramente Sai habria convencido a Kakashi de quedarse con Naruto, pero aun asi no evitava la expectacion y escuchaba atentamente casi con la boca abierta del suspenso.

Sai por su lado tenia una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y esperaba tranquilo el momento.

- … Mateus – Pronuncio Kakashi

Sasuke se habia quedado con la boca abierta, segun el, Sai se quedaria con Naruto, pero si Naruto estaba emparejado con el otro chico entonces, el tendria que estar con el de las sonricitas falsas.

Sai se cayo al suelo despues de lo que dijo Kakashi, los tres Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se aproximaron con Kakashi mientras el resto del grupo estaba platicando con su respectiva pareja.

- Como que Naruto esta con ese chico??? – Grito Sasuke

- Kakashi-sensei tu y yo teniamos un trato – Dijo Sai

- Un trato? Que fue lo que hizo Sai? – Cuestiono Naruto

- Pues digamos que al terminar tuvo que chuparse un dulce de menta jijiji – Sonrio Kakashi y tanto Naruto como Sasuke quedaron con la boca abierta y una mirada perdida imaginando el acto

- Ehm… bueno si, es que invite a comer a Kakashi-sensei pero el ordeno por los dos y la verdad es que a el le gusta la comida con muchas especias y a mi no me agrada el mal aliento – Sonrio muy ligeramente sonrojado y nervioso Sai

- Si seguro fue eso – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Sai y sacando la lengua hacia la comisura de sus labios como lamiendo algo y limpiandose con la mano como si le hubieran quedado restos de cierto liquido en el rostro.

- Te digo que si Uchiha – Amenazo Sai

- Finalmente yo soy el que decido que hacer en mi salon de clases no? – Sonrio Kakashi

- Y a todo esto quien es el tal Mateus? – Dijo Sasuke

- Es el … - Senalo Kakashi a un chico que estaba hacia el fondo del salon, vestia unos jeans negros muy ajustados que marcaban el contorno de toda la extencion de la pierna y del tracero, una playera gris igualmente ajustada a torso y sobre esto una sudadera negra abierta con la capucha puesta y algo remangada, de zapatillas converse negras y un cable blanco de audifonos que partia de su cintura hasta perderse bajo la capucha.

- Deberia comprarse ropa de su talla - Farfullo Sasuke

- Ustedes se quedan aqui - Dijo Naruto empujandolos a ambos hacia atras para impeder que fueran a hablar con el chico, y tomando una de las cuerdas que quedaban para ponerselas, aunque su rostro seguia mostrando algo de tristeza intento disimularla esta vez para ir a hablar con aquel chico.

Sasuke y Sai se marchaban por su lado cada uno cuando sintieron un tiron hacia atras y ambos calleron de espaldas al suelo

- Y ustedes a donde creyeron que iban? – Sonrio Kakashi

- Que… como… Cuando nos puso las cadenas? – Pregunto Sai

- Callate y sigueme – Dijo Sasuke levantandose

Naruto se aproximo al chico de los audifonos con cautela, pues desde donde estaba no se le podia ver el rostro y por lo tanto no podia hacerce una idea anticipada de que esperar sobre ese chico, asi que se aproximo cuidadosamente y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro dijo...

- Hola … - Pero no hubo respuesta

- Hola ... - Repitio Naruto y aun sin respuesta

- Tierra llamando a Mateus, contesten !!! - Y de nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte del chico

Naruto termino por enfadarse y sin pensarlo le quito la capucha de la cabeza al chico dejando al descubierto su rostro, era de tez aperlada-nacarada, con labios rosas, cabello negro azulado y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Ambos se miraron por un instante y Mateus finalmente contesto

- Dime? -

-Me - Sonrio Naruto tratando de cortar no el hielo si no el "Iceberg" que habia entre los dos

- Jajaja, ok - Contesto

- _" Esto sera un poco dificil "_ - Penso Naruto

- Anda dime que querias? -

- Bueno es con respecto al proyecto de Kakashi - sensei - Dijo Naruto mostrandole la soga a Mateus.

Mientras Naruto y Mateus se colocaban los brazaletes y las sogas, Sasuke y Sai habian salido del salon y estaban iniciando una conversacion en el pasillo

- No me agradas para nada, que quede claro - Dijo Sasuke

- Ni tu a mi, o al menos tu actitud no - Respondio Sai hechando una mirada de arriba a abajo al cuerpo de Sasuke

- Ni lo pienses, de esta forma te tendre vigilado, aunque sera dificil reconciliarme con Naruto -

- Reconciliar que??? -

- Lo que tu hechaste a perder - Grunio Sasuke

- Te addvierto Uchiha - emo, que yo tambien estoy tras ese tracerito rubio - Sonrio falsamente

- El unico emo aqui, es ese tal Mateus, y aunque no quiera admitirlo tendras que ayudarme a vigilarlo, por lo menos por el bien de Naruto, ya luego vere como te saco de la competencia entiendes -

- Cual competencia, si el ganador ya esta dispuesto, obviamente sere yo quien me quede con Naruto - Volvio a sonreir Sai

- Ya callate - Dijo Sasuke

Ambos regresaron al interior del salon de clase y vieron que Naruto y Mateus ya estaban mas que amarrados, estaban riendose y platicando muy amenamente, y como siempre Sasuke comenzo a sentir un poco de celos de semejante escena, pero era muy orgulloso como para ir en ese momento hasta ellos e interrumpirlos o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

**Bueno ya esta el cap 8 jaaja, la siguiente semana esperen el capitulo 9 un poco mas largo y con mas accion jajaja, Que planeara Sasuke? Que intenciones tendra Sai ahora que estara unido a Sasuke toda la semana? Que sucedera con Mateus? Comienza la competencia donde el premio es un dulce rubio que no tiene idea de lo que sucedera jajaja. Dejen reviewww sean buenos o malos w**


	9. Chapter 9

**En esta ocacion sere breve con este mini blog (si asi se le puede llamar) que coloco antes de cada capitulo pues necesito mencionarles algunas cosas en las siguientes notas aclaratorias asi que pido POR FAVOR LEAN LAS SIGUIENTES NOTAS**

**Nota 1... El nombre del companero de Naruto osea Mateus, es coincidencia no tiene nada que ver con mi alterego, asi que no se preocupen.**

**Nota 2... El personaje de Mateus es un chico emo, asi que si tienen problemas con nosotros no lean, aunque les aclaro que el mundo emo no es solamente depression y suicidio si no una gran sensibilidad, ademas de que el personaje no se desarrolla al 100 como tal, sea como sea ahi les queda el capi feliz lectura…**

**Nota 3... Como de costumbre uso teclado americano asi que olvidense de los acentos y algunas letras**

* * *

**Photograph**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Sasuke observava aquella escena desde la puerta junto a Sai… Naruto y aquel extrano chico Mateus, platicando muy amenamente como si nada mas ocurriera a su alrededor o como si nada mas existiera.

- Tenia que ser otro Emo-Freak… igual que tu Uchiha, seguro no le has visto en alguna de esas orgias Emo que ustedes hacen? – Dijo con un ademan (movimiento de mano) que demostraba indiferencia

- Callate idiota, no empieces a colmarme la pasciencia – Dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verlo

- Que sencible eres Uchiha-Emo – Sonrio falsamente

- Escucha, hasta ahora no me agradas en lo mas minimo y lo mas probable es que nunca llegues a agradarme, pero si algo importa ahora es Naruto y tendras que ayudarme para que no se empate con ese Emo Mateus Freak – Sasuke le hablaba con una frialdad y una firmeza inviolable, pero sai no entendia eso y se quedo con una cara de OxO

- … … … Como le llamaste? … … … - Dijo Sai mientras seguia teniendo una exprecion de asombro

- Emo Mateus Freak… Arggghhh, esta bien esta bien, no me jodas pero miralo no es mas emo por que no esta llorando (es solo un estereotipo para la expression, no representa necesariamente que los emos nos la pasemos llorando todo el dia oki)

- Esto podria ser divertido… - Dijo Sai nuevamente con una sonrisa falsa pero esta vez con apariencia sinica y perturbada

Sasuke y Sai, estaban planenando algo que seguramente haria quedar mal a Mateus frente a Naruto, pues si en algo estaban de acuerdo era en que no querian que estos se volvieran amigos, en especial el Uchiha a quien sin querer admitirlo en realidad le quemaba por dentro la imagen que tenia frente a el.



- Entonces tu nombre es Mateus _"BlanCHe" – _Intento pronunciar Naruto sin conocimientos de frances

- Se escribe Blanche, pero se pronuncia "_Blansh"_- Dijo Mateus ensenandole la pronunciacion bajando muy ligeramente el labio inferior

- OK, tendras que ensenarme algunas palabras en frances – Sonrio Naruto cambiando por fin aquel semblante ligeramente triste que habia traido desde ayer cuando tuvo que golpear a Sasuke

- Si es lo que quieres entonces eso haremos… Despues de todo el objetivo del proyecto es experimentar la vida del otro aunque sea una semana – le sonrio carinosamente

- Y tendre que vestirme como tu? – Pregunto Naruto con ligera sonrisa pero sin evitar expresar duda mientras levantaba una ceja y dejaba la otra al nivel

- A que te refieres con como yo? – Dudo Mateus

- Hum… si… este… Emo – Dijo apenado

- Solo si tambien te cortaras y te la pasaras llorando – Contesto serio mientras Naruto dudaba en contester

- Primero que nada mira mis munecas… ser emo es mas que cortarse las venas y pasarsela llorando, asi que supongo que podrias experimentar un rato – Sonrio Mateus mostrandole las munecas limpias a Naruto

A pesar de que la infancia de Naruto fue dura, al no tener a sus padres, inclusive aunque tuviera amigos, el nunca habia visto las cosas por el lado triste si no por el contrario siempre tenia una sonrisa para mostrar, asi que obviamente de los emos solo conocia los estereotipos que sonaban en la ciudad y el experimentar con Mateus le llamaba la atencion, en especial por que este no parecia cumplir con el estereotipo de llorar todo el dia.

Kakashi mientras tanto observava las distintas parejas desde su escritorio, al parecer todos habian comenzado a relacionarse muy bien, aunque aun nadie captava el verdadero objetivo de su proyecto, despues de todo… Que es lo que realmente representa vivir atado a alguien 24x7?.

- Bueno muchachos por hoy la clase ah terminado… Supongo que los vere manana, y recuerden que dentro de hoy a 7 dias, tendran que hacer un reporte oral al frente de la clase sobre lo que vivieron en esta experiencia, Aun asi… Disfrutenla –



- Las palabras de Kakashi llegaron a oidos de todos, este volvio a sentarse en su silla y saco un libro de su maletin en la portada alcanzaba a leerse "Icha Icha Paradise", y comenzo a leer como enajenado ignorando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

- Entonces… tienes clase ahora? – Pregunto Mateus

- Bueno son las 10 asi que creo que no, a esta hora hoy no tengo clase –

- Entonces te invite a desayunar? – Sonrio Mateus

Naruto recordo que por estar molesto con Sasuke habia salido temprano del dormitorio sin tomar su desayuno, y para colmo de males en ese momento le rugio el estomago asi que no se nego a aceptar dicha invitacion, entrelazo los dedos y cruzo las manos tras la cabeza y comenzo a caminar muy al lado del chico de los pantalones ajustados.

Unos metros antes el rubio observo a Sasuke y Sai, que estaban de pie junto a la puerta, Mateus no los conocia ni le importaba pero la mente de Naruto estaba maquilando un perverso plan para celarlos a ambos y sin mas bajo los brazos de su cabeza y los enredo sobre el brazo derecho de Mateus recargandose un poco sobre el y poniendo una cara de neko mimado.

A sasuke se le pusieron los ojos en negro (si en negro no en blanco) se quedo paralizado…

- Como que hace un poco de calor aqui – Dijo Sai soplandose con la mano al cuello

Mateus y Naruto pasaron caminando junto a ellos por la puerta y cuando estaban unos metros adelante dandoles la espalda, Sasuke se incendio en llamas (ese era el calor que sentia Sai) de los celos que sentia ante aquella imagen.

- Definitivamente hace calor – Dijo Sai observando el cuerpo encendido de Sasuke

- Be cool … - Dijo Kakashi derramando un valde de agua sobre Sasuke apagandole el fuego

- Tu tienes la culpa de esto – Dijo Sasuke lanzando una Mirada asesina a Kakashi

- Yo? – Dijo despreocupado

- Si tu, tenias que haberme puesto con Naruto – Dijo Sasuke en un grito

- A ti, si fui yo quien le hizo el or... ofrecimiento a comer para que pusiera a mi con el – Dijo Sai nervioso

Sasuke y Sai continuaron gritandole a Kakashi durante unos 10 minutos mas hasta que este contesto…

- El maestro soy yo… simplemente yo decido – Sonrio desapareciendo entre pasos por el pasillo

Mientras tanto Naruto y Mateus estaban en la cafeteria del instituto, era un salon amplio al centro lleno de mesas y a los lados habian varios puestos en los que servian la comida, era un instituto demasiado bueno como para server comida de cafeteria, asi que normalmente algunos restaurants de la ciudad se turnaban y preparaban comida que vendian en el instituto asi aprovechavan y se promocionaban entre los jovenes.

- Bueno y que quieres que comamos? – Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa al notar que su plan de celar a Sasuke estaba comenzando a dar frutos.

- Bueno de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero comida francesa, asi que tu elige – Dijo esta vez algo mas serio

- Entonces… RAMEN !! – Grito Naruto tomando a Mteus de la mano y corriendo al puesto que ofrecia ramen

La tierra se escucho temblar devilmente estiilo "Jurassic Park, cuando se libera el T-Rex y nadie sabe que pex" Naruto y Mateus estaban muy ocupados eligiendo su estilo de ramen, mientras todos los sentados sobre las mesas volvieron la mirada hacia la entrada donde estaba un furioso y estacado Sasuke que caminaba hacienda temblar la tierra bajo sus pies.

- Que le ocurrira? – Pregunto Kiba, quien estaba sentado con Shikamaro, Choji, HInata, Sakura, Ino y Shino.

- Ni idea – Contesto Shikamaro

- Vas a comerte eso? – Dijo Chouji senalando la bandeja de Shino, esperando comercelo al no obtener respuesta

- … - Shino volvio la cabeza a Chouji, mirandolo fijamente atravez de sus morados lentes

- Supongo que si… - Dijo Chouji aguantandose las ganas

- Sakura por que no averiguas que le sucede a Sasuke, despues de todo el te gusta no? - Dijo Ino caprichosa

- No voy a desperdiciar los 3 anos ni el dinero invertido en antidepresivos y terapia psicologica que "inverti" en quitarme ese capricho... Asi que no... esta vez no me metere... Sasuke ya no es el centro de mi universo - Dijo Tranquila mientras seguia almorzando.

Si las miradas mataran, Sasuke seria un francotirador buscado en todo el mundo…



- Emo Uchiha Freak… calmate un poco no? – Dijo Sai tratando de calmarlo

- Grrr –

- A mi tambien me jode verlos tan juntos, pero si segues asi, terminaras por empeorar las cosas entre los 4, tienes actuar con mente fria – Dijo cansado con la espaldda argueada y medio caido

- Grrr –

- Tienes que entenderlo –

Sai estaba llevandola muy mal con Sasuke, nunca imagino que el Uchiha pudiera ser tan celoso, o incluso demostrarlo de semejante manera, y aun faltaba lo peor pues al hacerce cargo de Mateus aun tendria que encargarse de Sasuke para poder quedarse con aquel hermoso rubio.

Por otro lado Mateus y Naruto estaban sentados al fondo de la sala en una mesa para 2 personas, y como no podia para menos, el rubio decidio comenzar a tomar fotografias tanto de el como del almuerzo y de su nuevo amigo de los pantalones ajustados, tomando fotos individuales y otras de los dos juntos abrazados o incluso en algunas otras posiciones que para el ojiazul solo eran para poner celoso a Sasuke, mientras que para Mateus era normal demostrar el afecto de esas maneras en su mundo emo.

Mateus sintio como si alguien lo observara, y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda viendo cerca de la entrada a un chico con una banda a la frente (Sasuke… recuerden como andaba vestido) y camisa negra con playera blanca, tenia la mirada clavada fijamente sobre el y en su mano sostenia la lata de alguna bebida, la apreto con la mano haciendola reventar y derramando el liquido sobre su mano y brazo, mientras el chico a su lado miraba hacia otro lado con pena por la situacion, sin embargo prefirio ignorarlo y comenzo a comer junto con Naruto.

- Como dices que se llama esto? – Dijo Mateus intentando levanter los palillos chinos

- Ramen… simplemente la major comida que existe en el universe – Dijo con pose heroic

- Y esto se come con palos?? – Dudo sosteniendo un palillo en cada mano, sin la minima idea de como usarlos

- No sabes usarlos cierto ? – Dijo Naruto tomando una foto de tan tonto momento

- No me fotografees haciendo esto !! – Dijo apenado

Naruto se levanto y se coloco detras de Mateus, dejandose de caer de lleno sobre su espalda, coloco su rostro muy cerca al de el, sus mejillas se tocaron, y se sentia la calidez entre ellos, aunque lo cierto fuera que Naruto no buscara nada con Mateus mas que celar a Sasuke, las intenciones de Mateus seguian siendo algo desconocido y estaba de mas mencionar que los roses ya estaban subiendo un poco de tono.

Naruto tomo la mano de Mateus entre la suya y tomo los palillos, tratando de ensenarle como usarlos correctamente, el chico de los pantalones ajustados no pudo evitar un ligero un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- SUFICIENTE !! –

Se escucho un grito al otro lado de la sala, todos en la cafeteria voltearon en ese instante, pero lo unico que vieron fue un Sasuke Uchiha envuelto en llamas del coraje, corriendo a madre (a todo lo que puede pues) y un Sai que flotaba como hoja llevada por el aire, ya que era jalado por Sasuke.

- No voy a soportar ni un segundo mas esta situacion !! – Naruto y Mateus se observavan el uno al otro aparentando no entender nada, aunque Naruto si sabia a que se referia

I- ntente calmarlo pero lo han llevado al borde – Dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa entre los labios

- De que hablan? – Pregunto Mateus mientras sus mejillas seguian en contacto con las de Naruto

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, Sasuke se veia mas que exaltado desesperado, y eso era algo mas raro que encontrar una aguja en un pajar, si bien aun seguia luciendo tan especctacular como siempre su rostro demostraba alguna que otra ligera emocion, cosa que era igual de raro, recargado de manos contra la mesa, mientras Sai estaba de pie junto a el, y Naruto y Mateus no habian cambiado de posicion. Mientras tanto aquel silencio que llenaba de pena el lugar, provoco que los demas se decidieran por ignorar el hecho, y ahora nuevamente era cosa solo de los 4.

- Te advierto que Naruto es mio –

El momento era tenso, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, unos negros como el azabache mas oscuro y otros rojos como la sangre iluminada por la luz, los rayos de sus frentes que chocaban en el aire no se hicieron esperar, era realmente una situacion incomoda

- Tampoco tampoco, acuerdate que yo tambien estoy aqui – Dijo Sai reclamante

Naruto se incorporo de pie, y miro a Sasuke y a Sai…

- Que les hace pensar que soy un objeto para poseer? – Dijo con voz firme

Nuevamente hubo silencio, ni Sasuke ni Sai sabian que contester, pues lo cierto es que solo habian visto a Naruto como un objeto para poseer, a pesar de que uno pudiera amarlo, y el otro solo quqisiera su cuerpo.

- No me referia a eso mi amor… - Dijo Sasuke con mirada tenue

- No me digas asi – Reclamo Naruto

- Escucha… no se que se traigan ustedes, pero Naruto es solo mi amigo, y lo quiero como tal, no como lo que tu estas pensando – Reclamo Mateus colocandose de pie

- No quieras enganarnos – Agrego Sai

- Seguro quieres llevartelo a la cama, es lo que hacen la gente como tu… Sus disque muestras de amor y Amistad son besarse en la boca, acariciarse e incluso revolcarse como si fueran pareja aunque no sean mas que conocidos – Reclamo Sasuke

- Para ustedes es lo mismo un saludo de mano que una noche de sexo, seguro solo lo quieres para llevartelo a la cama – Repitio Sai

Mateus estaba anonadado de tanta ignorancia, para ellos el estereotipo de emo no era mas que el deprecivo enfermo sexual.

- Si asi fuera… - Dijo Naruto con la garganta trabada

- … - Tanto Sai como Sasuke y Mateus quedaron en silencio

- Yo estoy dispuesto a irme a la cama con el –

Con esa ultima frase Naruto sello sus labios contra los de Mateus, era drastico y algo arriesgado para su plan de celar a Sasuke… Pero era lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento, para que su plan continuara.

* * *

**Bueno con esto queda el capitulo 9, un poco dramatico al final pero bueno... si quieren saber que sucedera no olviden leer la proxima vez que haya actualizacion... Que por cierto ya no les doy fecha por que luego nunca les cumplo. Finalmente sientance libres de dejarme todas las amenazas de muerte que quieran... Byezzz **


	10. Chapter 10

**Por que ustedes lo pidieron… Por que me matan de la risa con sus reviews… Por que no tengo nada major que hacer en este momento… Pues aqui les va el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Photograph**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Y con esa ultima frase, Naruto sello sus labios con los de Mateus, en un beso que nadie esperaba, ni si quiera ellos mismo, se besaban con una passion que tal vez ninguno de los dos sentia realmente, o por lo menos Naruto no, pero aun asi una passion que no podia evitarse.

Cuando finalmente necesitaron separarse para tomar aire se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, Sasuke y Sai se habian ido durante el intermezzo del beso.

- Que fue todo eso? – Pregunto Mateus con opinion siscada

- Creo que me precipite y todo se salio de control… - Sonrio Naruto

Mateus trataba de recuperar la respiracion mientras se sentaba de nueve, completamente ajeno a las miradas que ahora emanaban de cada uno de los chicos en la cafeteria y que se posaban sobre ellos dos al haber presenciado aquel beso.

- Que precipitaste… Ya no entiendo nada – Reclamo una vez mas

- Es que quiero poner celoso a Sasuke… - Susurro mientras bajaba la Mirada algo apenado por lo que hacia

- Celarlo?, Quieres Celarlo? – Dijo dudoso mientras su semblante cambiaba

Lo cierto era que Naruto no sentia nada por Mateus, al menos nada que no fuera una amistad, pues aunque se hubieran conocido hace una hora (sehhh a este denle 5 minutos y se vuelve compadre de medio mundo jajaja) ya lo veia como un gran amigo y alguien en quien podia confiar enteramente, sin embargo las opinions y los sentimientos de Mateus son algo que no se han develado aun.

- Si… - Dijo Naruto mentras tomaba tallarines del ramen y se los llevaba a la boca

- Ademas de la actitud que tiene, que pudo haber hecho para que alguien como tu quiera darle celos – Dijo totalmente desinhibido mientras intentaba tomar los palillos en la mano

Naruto le conto lo que habia sucedido en los ultimos dias, la forma en que conocio a Sasuke, cuando llego al dormitorio y lo encontro dormido sobre el sofa, la forma en que habian convivido, el hecho de que se hubieran besado bajo aquel arbol, en fin… le conto todo con lujo de detalles, y Mateus se limitaba a escuchar y contester con un "si, aja" para hacer notar que seguia escuchando, pues si algo sabia bien era primero escuchar todo y luego expresar una opinion era lo major.

Mateus le observo cuidadosamente, para ese momento ya habia logrado terminar de comer el ramen, aunque pateticamente usando un palillo en cada mano y tomando los fideos como podia, dio un ultimo y fuerte suspiro, cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos, y los abrio nuevamente para decir…

- Finalmente tu lo amas? – Pregunto con frialdad y seriedad, aunque eso para el era normal

Naruto esquivo la mirada de Mateus, por un lado ahora se sentia apenado despues de haberle contado todo lo que habia ocurrido antes, y por el otro se sentia inhibido ante tan fria y desconsoladora mirada, que para terminar de fregar era emitida por unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que corria por sus venas (Nota aclaratoria, la sangre de las venas es la roja brillante, que es sangre digamos limpia, mientras que la de las arterias es la sangre que ya ah recorrido el cuerpo y por tanto acarrea con todo lo que se encuentre en el, es de las arterias de donde se obtiene la sangre para los estudios medicos, pues al llevar las impurezas, muestra lo que tiene el cuerpo… Solo un dato curioso que lei hace tiempo jajaja, si algun estudiante de medicina leyendo esto que me diga si es cierto o no?)

_Naruto POV_

" … "_Finalmente tu lo amas?"… "_

- Supongo que eh de interpreter tu silencio… - Susurro Mateus en un ultimo suspiro

El silencio se hizo presente una vez mas, Mateus observava la figura de Naruto, mientras el rubio ojiazul intentaba evitarlo aunque fuera unos segundos, en lo que pasaba el efecto embarazoso que aquella pregunta provocaba en el.

_Mateus POV_

" _Es obvio, lo veo en sus ojos… El lo ama con un amor puro y tierno, pero ese tal Sasuke, solo le ah corrompido, supongo que me tocara hacerla de cupido, aun que sea para que ese lindo rostro vuelva sonrerir de verdad… "_

- Escucha… Tengo clase de Fotografia en 10 mins, quieres ir con migo o usamos las dispensivas que nos dio Kakashi para los cursos en que no coincidieramos… ? – Pregunto el ojiazul intentando cambiar el tema y desviar la tension de Mateus

- Vamos ire con tigo… - Sonrio Mateus levantandose de la mesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sasuke… - Pronunciaba la fria y debil voz de Sai en aquel momento

- … - Pero no hubo respuesta

Sasuke y Sai estaban sentados en una banca de madera, de las que habian en los jardines del patio, el silencio que habia entre los dos era abrumador inclusive para lo que Sai soportaba, y aunque las platicas no eran su especialidad, lo cierto era que ya no podia aguantar aquel silencio que habia provocado ese beso entre Mateus y Naruto.

- Normalmente soy yo quien deberia hacerte sentir mal, pero a mi tampoco me pasa que Naruto… -

Sai intentaba hablar cuando sin esperarlo Sasuke se le lanzo encima recostandolo sobre la banca por la fuerza y plantandole tremendo beso en los labios.

Sai estaba casi en shock, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, y cerrando los ojos continuo besando a Sasuke.

Sin embargo Sasuke tenia los ojos bien abiertos y mientras le deboraba los labios a Sai, miraba de reojo a la derecha donde caminaban Mateus y Naruto a unos metros de distancia.

_Sai POV_

"_Dios mio!! Que hace este inutil encima mio… Pero tengo que admitir que besa muy bien"_

_Sasuke POV_

"_Ya me di cuenta a lo que juegas Naruto, y ese juego se puede jugar entre 2 o 4 mas bien, pero te juro que seras mio por que te amo, te amo, como nunca eh amado a nadie en la vida, y aunque tenga que besar a Sai para ponerte celoso yo a ti, lo hare" _En aquel instante una lagrima corrio del ojo derecho de Sasuke, por surte cayendo sobre su ropa y no sobre Sai, asi que este no se dio cuenta de nada

_Naruto POV_

"… _Por que? … No, no puedo, dejar que me vea asi, no puedo permitir que se de cuenta que me afecta"_

_Mateus POV_

"_Supongo que el tambien quiere jugar…"_

Una lagrima resbalo por el ojo derecho de Naruto, Mateus lo noto y delicadamente la tomo sobre su dedo indice para despues llevarsela a los labios y lamiendola con su lengua finalmente dijo

- Incluso tus lagrimas son tan dulces como tu – Y sonriendo esperaba haber levantado incluso un poco el animo de Naruto

- Sera Sasuke quien derrame lagrimas por mi – Dijo Naruto friamente

Con esa frase ambos siguieron caminando atravezando el jardin de camino al taller de fotografia, mientras Sasuke se separaba de Sai, y ambos se limpiaban la boca, pues a pesar de que fue un beso como ninguno se imaginaba que seria, no era algo que disfrutaran mucho entre ellos dos.

* * *

**Eh decidido dejarles esta probadita jajaja para que se den una idea de lo que sucedera apartir de aqui, Se que a muchos no les agradara la idea de un Naruto que toma la actitud digamos un poco vengativa, pero tampoco queria ponerlo como la siempre victima, asi que pues ya ven, cuando tenga mas tiempo les dejare el next chapter, dejen sus amenazas de muertes jaja**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry por la tardanza, pero anduve ocupadon, digo es que como studio artes, y estas semanas hubo una expo en la ciudad, tuve que asistir varias veces, hacer reports y ustedes saben, por eso no habia actualizado pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 11, espero que les guste y recuerden dejarme sus amenazas de muerte o reviews en el peor de los casos ajjaa.

* * *

**Photograph**

* * *

Chapter 11

Mateus y Naruto prefirieron seguir caminando, hasta que el rubio se detuvo un Segundo y dijo…

- Sabes… el maestro Sasori es un poco quisquillozo con la tardanza asi que si no te importa… - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Esta bien esta bien… - Dijo Mateus estirando un poco las piernas, pues a pesar de hacer ejercicio, con pesas y eso normalmente no corre.

Ambos comenzaron a correr y aunque llevaban buen ritmo, era obvio que Mateus no estaba muy acostumbrado a correr o que por lo menos ya le faltaba el aire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Emo Uchiha Freak !! – Grito Sai saboreandose los labios despues de aquel beso

- Que quieres? –

- Como que quiero "_Quiero otro beso" _Quiero una explicacion – Refunfuno Sai

- Vamos, tengo boxeo y ya tengo a quien golpear… - Dijo Sasuke poniendose de pie y jalando de la cuerda para arrastar a Sai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO



El maestro Sasori era mucho mas que quisquilloso para la puntualidad, su salon de clase estaba iluminado por el proyector que ponia contra la pared la imagen de un enorme reloj que contaba con una precision casi atomica.

Naruto y Mateus estaban al final del pasillo, casi llegaban pero Sasori ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperando la cuenta regresiva, la puntualidad era simplemente lo mas importante… - 6…5…4… - se escuchaba al professor decir mientras colocaba la mano contra la puerta corredisa, la cual simplemente empujaria para cerrar.

3…2… Y en ese momento Naruto se avento contra la abertura 2…1… Y Sasori empujo la peurta cerrandola, Naruto cayo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, pero mas estrepitoso aun fue el tremendo golpe que se escucho fuera de la puerta… Mateus no ohabia cruzado y obvio se habia azotado la puerta cuando esta se cerro.

- Ehm… Maestro … - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tonta y una gotita de agua estilo anime en la nuca

- Que… - Contesto Sasori volviendo a su puesto

- Es que… - Dio Naruto mostrandole la cuerda que cruzaba por la puerta indicando que habia algo detras de ella

- Kakashi de Nuevo os puso las cadenas? –

- Este… Si, supongo que si – Dijo Naruto aproximandose a la puerta

- Esta bien que pase… -

Naruto abrio la puerta y ahi contra el suelo estaba Mateus tirade con los ojos desorvitados . y la cara mas roja que un tomate debido al golpe que se habia dado, el rubio le ayudo a levantarse aunque este estaba inconciente y lo coloco en una silla sentandose el a su lado.

El maestro Sasori, apago el proyector, y acomodandose la corbata roja sobre su camisa negra y acomodandose el delantal que tenian que usar los profesores de artes (medio delantal solo cubre la parte de los pantalones por que el no se lo pone completo) se aclaro la garganta con un vaso de agua y dijo…

- Les tengo un aviso importante… -

El ruido y el murmullo entre los alumnus se hizo presente, pues a pesar de ser un poco excentrico, normalmente nunca hacia todo esa faramulla que habia hecho ahora

- Como saben este es un taller de fotografia… Mi trabajo consta en hacer que ustedes aprecien lo hermoso de un momento diario y lo capturen para siempre en una imagen que durara eternamente… Y bien se preguntaran… Como puedo calificarles esta clase? –

Los alumnos seguian murmurando, varios tenian la mente en blanco y no sabian a lo que se referia el maestro, pero Naruto y otros 3 o 4 alumnos mas ya veian lo que venia en camino…

- Bueno simple… Tienen desde hoy hasta el final del curso para entregarme una coleccion de no mas de 20 fotografias, basadas en un tema de su eleccion, la tecnica y estilos son totalmente libres, y obviamente puede… -

En ese momento fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrio de golpe y de ella entro el maestro Deidara con los ojos "chipis" (digamos medio lagrimeados)

- Mateus… Mateus… Donde estas que no te veo… -

- Que haces aqui? – Reclamo el maestro Sasori cruzandose de brazos

- Obvio no vine a verte a ti, ni que fueras tan importante… - Contesto ligeramente agresivo

- Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche en mi departamento mientras compartiamos aquella botella de vino tinto, de la cosecha del 89 que tanto te gusta – Dijo Sasori cambiando su Mirada por una un poco mas libidinosa

- Ushhhh, como sea, se me perdio el major alumno de mi clase de 3-D Design – Dijo mordiendo ligeramente su delantal (que el si traia bien puesto)

- Y el punto es…? – Dijo Sasori acercandose a el

- Que tiene unas manos divinas, nadie maneja la arcilla como el, es sublime, sus manos son tan suaves, pero firmes, delicadas pero rigidas… - Contesto ahora con lagrimillas enlos ojos

- Entonces es buenisimo para las manualidades! – Dijo Sasori lujuriosamente

- Buenisimo? Es maravilloso!!... Digo… ehm… si lo ven diganle que lo estoy buscando – Contesto Deidara super rojo y saliendo tan estrepitozamente como habiai entrado…

Los alumnos estaban murmurando pero ahora sobre la peculiar platica de los maestros, con sonrisas picaras y algunos mas rojos y con las bocas mudas.

Bueno como les decia antes de esta interrupcion… Una coleccion fotografica de no mas de 20 fotografias, sobre un tema en especifico que hayan seleccionado, tecnicas totalmente libres, y por su puesto pueden utilizar el material que quieran del departamento de artes, simplemente registrense y registren tambien lo que se lleven, y obvio pagen una pequena cuota por el seguro de las piezas… Ahora vayanse que voy a comerme a Deidara, digo voy a comer con Deidara, manana quiero saber el tema que hayan elegido… -

El maestro Sasori fue el primero en salir del salon en busca de Deidara, dejando al resto de los alumnos en el salon, y con varias dudas respecto al proyecto, en ese momento Mateus recobro el conocimiento y Naruto le miro con opinion siscada y picara a la vez que estaba ligeramente rojo.

- Por que me miras asi? – Pregunto palpandose ligeramente el rostro

- Tu tomas el taller de artes del maestro Deidara cierto? – Pregunto Naruto

- Si tomo, su taller de 3-D Design, y el de Pirotecnia, ademas de un curso especial donde combina ambos… A ese tipo le gusta hacer estallar con fuegos artificiales los trabajos de la clase de diseno es algo raro, pero hace buenas iluminaciones – Sonrio Mateus

- Vino a buscarte –

- Y dijo algo? –

- Solo que eres maravilloso con las "manualidades" – Dijo Naruto hacienda comillas con los dedos y burlandose de Mateus

- Eso tendras que averiguarlo tu mismo – Contesto Mateus sumamente rojo y poniendose comenzando a caminar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- 1…2…1…2… Mas fuerte Lee, no se siente – Gritaba un cejon a otro cejon ambos en mallas verdes

- Esto es ridiculo… Neji… SIempre hacen lo mismo – Dijo Tenten en un uniforme de gimnacia dando saltos y vueltas sobre unas barras

- Saben que no terminaran hasta que uno termine en la enfermeria… dejalos – Contesto Neji saltando de una barra a otra mientras practicaba gimnacia con Tenten

- Sai no te muevas tanto… - Dijo Sasuke a medida que lanzaba derechazos e izquierdazos contra el palido

- Si no puedo, responder los golpes… al menos… dejame… esquiv…. Arhgggg – Pero no pudo terminar su frase por que justo en ese momento fue alcanzado por uno de esos ganchos que Sasuke lanzaba

- Muy bien hecho Sasuke… Ese es el poder de la juv… arhgggg – Y este mientras fue nockeado por Lee

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del Autor… Osea yo…

Como el almuerzo ya paso… y el resto de las clases no son communes entre Sasuke y Naruto, y a nadie le interesa saber lo que hizo cada uno por separado… Daremos un brinco directo a uno de los momentos que todos estaban esperando… La hora de Dormir… El otro momento esperado es la hora de la ducha pero ese sera por la manana, ahora situence en la noche Muahahah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran al rededor de las 7.30, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido por la mancha de la noche y los faroles del campus se habian encendido hacia media hora, era solo cuestion de tiempo a que dieran las 8 y se escucharan las campanas de la torre que habia en el edificio de filosofia, lo cual normalmente senalaba el final del dia, ya que habian algunos cursos aun a esas horas, lo cual obvio no era el caso de nuestros personajes.

Naruto y Mateus, estaban sentados a la orilla del lago que habia entre el edificio de Biologia y el de Negocios, el cual era cruzado por un Puente de Madera que unia ambas orillas.

- Bueno ya es de noche… - Obvio Mateus

- Si… es que queria tomar unas fotos de la luna reflejada en el lago – Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa, para desviar la tencion de que Mateus no estaba nada comodo en ese lugar

- Finalmente decidiste el sujet pour la collection de fotos? – Pregunto Mateus alternando algunas palabras con el frances

Ambos habian pasado el dia tomando algunas fotos de "momentos interesantes" a la par que Mateus habia aprovechado para invitarle varios helados a Naruto.

- Veamos lo que has tomado – Dijo Mateus ya que no hubo repuesta a lo anterior por parte de Naruto

- Si… -

Naruto se saco la camara del cuello (recuerden que la lleva con un cordel al cuello) y encendio el display para mostrarle a Mateus lo que habia tomado.

Lentamente fue pasando las fotografias una a una… La primera imagen que mostro la camara era la fachada principal del edificio directivo del campus, y varias fotografias mas de los al rededores que Naruto habia tomado el dia que llego.

Habrian sido unas 9 u 12 fotografias, hasta que el display mostro aquella imagen de Sasuke dormido sobre el sillon.

- Realmente se ve tierno cuando duerme… Tan fragil, Tan desprotegido, Tan … -

- Tan Hermoso… - Interrumpio Naruto con una sonrisa

Siguieron avanzando y habian dos o tres imagenes mas de Sasuke durmiendo, luego habian varias del dormitorio que compartian como estudiantes… y nuevamente la sorpresa llego cuando el display mostro aquella foto que Naruto habia tomado casi por instinto cuando Sasuke le daba la espalda aquella manana al salir de la ducha.

Aunque la fotografia era solo de espaldas, se podia apreciar su suave piel y su bien trabajado cuerpo, que a pesar de no sobresalir en musculatura (asi es no esta boludo en ese sentido) si tenia sus volumenes que lo hacian muy atractivo, ademas de que la fotografia estaba enfocada a su firme y levantado tracero.

- Par dieu que corps plus admirable et ce tracero, comprends maintenant par lesquel tu aimes – Dijo Mateus de la emocion

- Ademas de su tracero… yo lo amo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Entendiste todo lo que dije? – Pregunto Mateus

- Realmente no, pero ese sonrojo en tus mejillas te delato – Sonrio Naruto

Mateus sonrio y esa fue como una senal para Naruto de continuar cambiando de imagenes, luego de eso, habian varias fotos de Naruto y Sasuke haciendo tonterias, y abrazandose y cosas por el estilo, luego una vez mas hicieron una pausa pues el display mostro la foto en la que el ojiazul estaba sobre el ojinegro tirados sobre el suelo.

- Se ven tan hermosos juntos – Susurro Mateus al oido de Naruto

Este se quedo mudo y prefirio cambiar de imagenes, a medida que avanzaba habian cosas monotonas y sin sentido aparente, aunque luego la camara mostro la foto que Sasuke tomo por accidente en la que le daba un beso de buenas noches a Naruto.

- Tu et il sont une belle paire, on Remarque qu'il aussi t'aime – Dijo abrazando a Naruto y recargando sus rostros

- Deberiamos ir a dormir… -

Mientra veian las fotografias se habia pasado al rededor de una hora y media, ni si quieran se habian dado cuenta del sonido de las campanas que ahora anunciaban las 10.00 de la noche

- Y donde dormiremos? – Pregunto Mateus

- En mi habitacion… - Sonrio Naruto y ambos comenzaron a caminar, no estaban muy lejos del edificio.

Mateus decidio abrazar a Naruto un poco mas y este no se nego, asi asi caminaron abrazados hasta que llegaron al dormitorio que Naruto compartia con Sasuke.

El numero de la puerta era el 69, lo cual a Mateus le parecio algo sujestivo tomando en cuenta que eran dos chicos que se aman los que Vivian en dicho dormitorio (no me digan que no lo entendieron?).

En pleno conocimiento de lo que Sasuke sentia por Naruto y visceversa, Mateus penso que encontraria al Uchiha despierto esperando al Uzumaki como esposa furiosa por que el marido no llega, pero para su sorpresa ocurrio lo contrario, pues no habia ni pistas de Sai o de Sasuke en el dormitorio, volvio la Mirada para ver el reloj de la pared de la cocina y marcaba ya las 11.00 pm.

El rubio solto un bostezo y dirijiendose a la habitacion seguido por Mateus pregunto…

- Quieres que juntemos la cama de Sasuke a la mia para que dormamos mas comodos? –

- Y cuando regrese donde dormira el? – Pregunto Mateus un poco discertivo.

- Que duerma en el piso si quiere, y si no que se vaya con Sai – Termino Naruto

- Vamos, no seas asi con el, recuerda que lo unico que quieres es celarlo un poco para que te aprecie mas, no alejarlo de ti – Sonrio Mateus

Naruto camino jalando de la cuerda hacia el closet, para sacar su pajama, la cual no era mas que una playera naranja con un sol estilo japones de color Amarillo y unos shorts azules cortos pero no ajustados, lo normal para estar fresco y comodo por la noche.

Mientras tanto Mateus sacaba una camiseta negra ajustada de la maleta que habia traido de su dormitorio antes de ir al de Naruto, se saco los pantalones quedandose en ropa interior, los cuales eran unos boxers negros super cortos de esos ajustados que siempre te realzan el tracero y te abultan el paquete (como que ya di muchos datos jajaja).

- Piensas dormir asi? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Claro siempre duermo asi… - Sonrio Mateus colocando su pie derecho contra la longitude de su pierna izquierda, quedando de pie en una sola pierna.

- Mmmm… - Susurro Naruto

- No tienes problema o si? Si quieres me pongo los pantalones – Sonrio de Nuevo Mateus

- No, no importa, puedes dormir como quieras – Dijo Naruto mas nervioso aun al desviar sin querer la Mirada hacia abajo encontrandose con el paquete de la entrepierna de Mateus.

Naruto se recosto primero sobre la cama, de frente al lado izquierdo, mientras Mateus penso un momento y finalmente se coloco de frente al lado derecho, es decir, ambos estaban de espalda uno con otro.

Asi pasaron unos minutos, y ninguno decia nada, es como si esperaban a que el otro hablara, y finalmente Naruto lo hizo…

- Sabes… no tienes que hacer esto… - Susurro Naruto

- Hacer que? … - Contesto Mateus friamente

- Ayudarme con lo de los celos… - La voz de Naruto temblo ligeramente

Mateus guardo silencio por varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad se dio la vuelta hacia el lado de Naruto y le susurro al oido.

- Yo no se realmente lo que significa ser un "amigo" para alguien, pero a ti te quiero de una forma especial, no me mal interpretes… no es que te ame como hombre, pero aun asi mi carino por ti es especial… y eso me impulsa a hacer todo lo que este en mi para ver una sonrisa en tus labios… -

El silencio volvio a ocupar la habitacion, Mateus ciertamente no amaba a Naruto como hombre, aunque si le tenia un carino enorme apenas lo conociera de un par de horas, tras lo que parecieron ser 2 o 3 minutos de silencio, el ojirojo cruzo sus brazos sobre el ojiazul enlazandolo en un abrazo tierno, y asi permanecieron hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

El reloj marcaba la 01.00 am, y la puerta principal del dormitorio se habrio, entraron dos sombras oscuras y finalmente una de ellas encendio el interruptor de la luz.

Eran Sasuke y Sai, que recien regresaban quien sabe de donde, pero estaban muy callados, y ambos estaban inexpresivos, aunque los ojos del Uchiha flaqueaban un poco y no por sueno, si no por lo que imaginaba que encontraria al entrar a la habitacion donde estaban las camas.

- No crees que es un poco tarde para encender la luz… - Dijo Sai que se sobaba la pierna por haberse golpeado contra la mesa

- Como sea – Contesto Sasuke inmerso en la idea de entrar a la habitacion y encontrar a Naruto y a Mateus en algo "indebido"

Sasuke caminaba rapidamente, tirando de la cuerda que jalaba a Sai, queria, debia y necesitaba entrar a la habitacion, saber si estaban ahi, saber como estaba, o que estaban haciendo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomo el pomo de la misma con su desnuda y helada mano, dudo por instantes en abrirla y Sai le observava sabiendo claramente lo que sucedia.

Finalmente Sasuke giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta, la luz que provenia de la sala entro lentamente a medida que abria y finalmente ilumino el centro de la habitacion dejando ver a Naruto y Mateus profundamente dormidos, abrazados que entre suenos habian adoptado la posicion de la cuchara, sin embargo esto tranquilzo por unos instantes a Sasuke

Sasuke POV

"_No hay ningun aroma, no pudo haber ocurrido nada, ademas estan tan profundamente dormidos que no hubieran podido hacer nada, Aunque no me gusta para nada el hecho de que duerman abrazados"_

Esta vez Sasuke no se quejo ni refunfunio, simplemente estaba imbuido por la tranquilidad que aquella imagen de Naruto tan apacible le transmitia, le hizo una senal a Sai y volvieron para apagar la luz de la sala, luego regresaron a la habitacion y ambos se desvistieron para dormir.

Sai tenia unos boxers largos pero ajustados, mas o menos a una mano sobre la rodilla, y una camiseta negra, mientras Sasuke se quedo con la playera blanca que llevaba puesta y tambien se quedo en boxers, aunque el preferia unos mas flojos para dormir.

Se colocaron uno a cada lado de la cama y sin decir nada se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Bueno ahi quedo el capitulo 11, no podran quejarse aquellas personas que querian capitulos largos, este es el mas largo que eh escrito para esta historia, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi parecer estuvo muy soft, pero eso se compenzara con el siguiente capi, por que adivinen que?, Haber que hace uno todas las mananas antes de salir?... No adivinan… Pues banarse !!, y que creen que sucedera entre 4 chicos amarrados por cuerdas de 1 metro? Ah? Exacto jajajaja, pero eso sera en el proximo capi, que con mucha mucha suerte se los traere manana y si no la siguiente semana.

Nota… Quieren algo un poco mas lime o lemon para el momento de las duchas? Jajaja contesten !!


	12. Chapter 12

Se que los eh descuidado muchisimo mis lectores, pero seran bien remunerados por su espera, aquí esta en el nuevo capitulo de photograph, espero que les guste y advertencia en este capitulo hay yaoi explicito muy explicito, la advertencia esta puesta, de

**A mis lectores mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlos descuidado desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero han sucedido tantas cosas... la depresión, la paranoia, luego me enamore de un chavo súper lindo y bueno anduve peor que investigador privado, pero bueno serán recompensados.**

**Hoy les dejo uno de los capítulos por los cuales esta historia fue clasificada como M.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon altamente explicito, aunque sin lenguaje vulgar, igual queda de ustedes el leerlo yo ya hice la advertencia correspondiente, solo me queda decir que lo disfruten.**

**Photograph**

Capitulo 12

En la habitación había un silencio sepulcral, era temprano por la mañana y la falta de ventanas aunada a la falta de lámparas encendidas, creaba un ambiente sumamente oscuro apenas interrumpido por los rojos números del radio reloj digital que estaba sobre el pequeño mueble en medio de las dos camas.

Tras algunos minutos Sasuke abrió los ojos espabilo durante un momento y luego miro el reloj que marcaba las 6.12 AM, suspiro inaudiblemente y dio un ligero bostezo, intento moverse para ponerse de pie, pero su muñeca fue jalada por la cuerda que lo unía a Sai.

Aun así pudo sentarse a la orilla de la cama, estiro firmemente los brazos y las piernas y luego hecho el pecho hacia delante haciendo tronar sus vértebras y espalda..

Encendió la lámpara junto al reloj, no era una luz muy fuerte, era solo una lámpara de lectura pero aun así servia, con la luz pudo observar como Sai aun seguía dormido como si nada mas existiera en el mundo, desde donde estaba también observo a Naruto y Mateus, al parecer seguían abrazados y dormían profundamente, incluso mas que Sai.

Sasuke POV

"Debería ser yo quien te abrazara esta noche mi amor… mi amor?, hace unos días los sentimientos no eran algo que me interesara mucho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa dulce sonrisa a derretido mi corazón y me ah hecho sentir cosas que jamás habría experimentado de otra manera, supongo que es lo que llaman Amor…"

Sasuke intento despertar cuidadosamente a Sai, pero tuvo que taparle la boca para impedir que este hablara, cuando abrió los ojos le susurro al oído "Naruto aun duerme, no hables muy fuerte"

Cuando Sai se incorporo junto a Sasuke este le pregunto

Por que tan temprano? –

Es viernes, tengo gimnasio a las 7.00 AM – Contesto Sasuke

Naruto duerme tan tranquilamente… -

Según su horario hoy puede dormir hasta las 10.00 AM –

Oh hasta que le dé hambre – Interrumpió Sai con una sonrisa

Es más seguro que despierte cuando tenga apetito – Se froto ligeramente la barbilla

Si le da hambre… estoy seguro que Mateus sabrá muy bien como alimentarlo… - Agrego Sai con un tono sumamente lascivo y una mirada picara

Que quieres decir? – Dijo Sasuke

No hay peor sordo que el no quiere escuchar… Se hará tarde vamos – Sai se levanto de la cama seguido por Sasuke

Este ultimo comentario llamo la atención de Sasuke hacia el cuerpo de Mateus, tenían casi la misma altura, su piel lucia muy suave, y tenia un brillo peculiar en su delicado tono que mezclaba el color nacarado con el de la suave carne blanca de un durazno muy tierno, su espalda no era demasiado ancha pero daba una buena proporción y apariencia masculina a su cuerpo,

Sasuke no quería admitirlo pero hasta ese punto lo que veía se le hacia atractivo, continuo observando, su trasero era igualmente redondito como el de Naruto, y sus nalgas tenían muy buena forma y cuerpo, además de que lucían exquisitas en esas ajustadas lycras que tenia puestas, sus piernas eran largas y finas y no habían demasiados bellos, eran pocos y colocados en los lugares perfectos.

Sasuke se detuvo un segundo frente a la cama de Naruto y observo unos segundos la imagen, ambos dormían tan tranquilamente, como si nada mas les preocupara, como si se complementaran el uno al otro en su propio y perfecto mundo donde no les faltara nada y dicha imagen era algo que le dolía a Sasuke, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comentario de Sai.

Ya viste eso? –

Ver que? – Pregunto Sasuke de nuevo

Eso –

Sai señalo los pies de Mateus, estaban llenos de cicatrices en las plantas, había varios cortes abiertos que le habían manchado los pies de sangre, seguramente eran de hace un par de días, de lo contrario Naruto habría notado que el se estaba cortando durante la noche.

Se supone que no era auto-lesivo no? –

Fue listo al no cortarse las muñecas, alguien lo habría notado y habría ido a dar a la oficina del psicólogo –

Supongo que sí –

Sasuke dudo unos segundos mas tras él ultimo comentario de Sai, y finalmente con un suspiro dijo.

Sai debajo de la cama hay una caja azul de zapatos quieres dármela? – Dijo Sasuke en otro susurro

Acaso estas pidiendo algo amablemente? – Burlo Sai

No abuses… - Amenazo Sasuke

Sai se agacho colocándose a gatas y posteriormente bajando el frente del pecho lo que dejo su trasero al aire, cosa que Sasuke no desaprovecho y hecho una buena mirada al escultural trasero que tenia frente a el totalmente desprotegido.

Cuando Sai le dio la caja a Sasuke este saco de ella un pequeño frasco transparente con un liquido verdoso, tomo el brochero que tenia el frasco como tapa, y con ella comenzó a untar el liquido por los pies de Mateus, no le costo mucho trabajo pues el liquido era muy acuoso y se extendió rápidamente cubriendo las heridas.

Sabes que tan bueno es Naruto con su cámara? – Interrumpió Sai con la cámara del rubio entre las manos

A que te refieres? – Cuestiono Sasuke sin mostrar mucha satisfacción al hecho

Quiero decir, has visto alguna de las fotografías que ah tomado? – Inquirio dudosamente

No necesito verlas para saber que es bueno, vasta con ver el empeño que siempre pone a todo lo que hace –

Como sea, no puedo abrir la galería de esta cosa –

Esta vez Sasuke no le contesto se limito a tomar un segundo frasco de la caja, era uno con un liquido azuloso, y tomando un gotero de la misma caja dejo caer varias gotas sobre los pies de Mateus esta vez las esparció con sus propios dedos, asegurándose de cubrir por completo los pies, dando un ligero masaje a las heridas, la combinación de los colores desato un tenue tono amarillento que desentonaba de la piel del ojirojo aunque no tanto para parecer alarmante de esta manera Naruto no notaria los danos en sus pies aunque obviamente Mateus si lo haría.

Sai que seguía jugando con la cámara de Naruto entre dedos, de una u otra forma logro desactivar el flash sin darse cuenta y accidentalmente presiono el botón de "tomar" fotografiando el momento en que Sasuke curaba los pies de Mateus, aunque no se dio cuenta pues el display de la cámara seguía apagado, sin mucho éxito aparente dejo la cámara de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Vamos a la ducha – Susurro Sasuke dejando la caja sobre la cama y provocando una libidinosa sonrisa en los labios de Sai

Ambos caminaron al baño y estando frente a frente Sai pregunto

Que fue lo que hiciste en los pies al Emo-Mateus-Freak? –

El liquido verde inhibe los nervios y el azul es una curación para sus heridas –

Inhibe? –

Digamos que duerme tus nervios para que no sientas nada durante algunos minutos, por eso no se dio cuenta ni sintió o percibió cuando le tome los pies entre mis manos –

Sasuke llevo las manos a la orilla de sus boxers y justo cuando los estaba bajando, observo el rostro de Sai, tenia una expresión de curiosidad, otra de satisfacción, una de duda y tal vez otra de hambre todas mezcladas en un libidinoso rostro, se detuvo antes de bajarse los boxers

Metete a la ducha y quítate la ropa dentro, avísame cuando salgas para que te dé una toalla - Dijo espabilando aquella expresión del rostro de Sai

De acuerdo… - Dijo desanimado

Dentro está el shampoo, acondicionadores y todo lo demás –

De acuerdo… pero entonces por que curaste los pies de Mateus? –

Sasuke observo sus manos que habían quedado manchadas por ambos líquidos, motas verdes, azules y otras amarillas por la combinación de ambos tonos, y en un suspiro contesto

Si Naruto hubiera notado esas heridas en Mateus, se habría preocupado muchísimo, claro esos líquidos no sanaran inmediatamente, pero si ayudan, esta noche debería estar completamente sano y sin rastro de cicatrices –

Wow, incluso le dejara sin cicatrices? – Pregunto Sai

Algo por el estilo, lo que es seguro es que no se notara tanto el daño –

Si eso es tan bueno por que no lo vendes... –

La receta fue un regalo de mi abuela y es muy difícil de hacer... – Finalizo Sasuke

Sasuke estaba de pie recargado contra la pared ya que la cuerda que salía por la puerta de la regadera no alcanzaba para que se sentara sobre el escusado aunque fuera para no cansarse (no para cumplir con funciones fisiológicas!! )

Sai arrojo su ajustado boxer por arriba y este cayo justo sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, como si lo hubiera lanzado con esa intención, abrió las llaves del agua y esta comenzó a caer con su peculiar sonido.

Sasuke tomo el boxer, lo estrujo entre sus manos con la intención de arrojarlo pero dudo un momento y caso contrario lo llevo a su rostro e inspiro profundamente el masculino aroma de la entrepierna frontal de dicha prenda, solo eso basto para que la suya propia mostrara una reacción pues de inmediato su miembro se hizo muy presente.

Coloco su mano derecha sobre el paquete de su entrepierna y lo acaricio suavemente.

Sasuke POV

"Ese aroma… es el de un hombre... "

Sasuke se saco los boxers suavemente dejando al descubierto una prominente erección, su miembro era grande y muy bien proporcionado tanto en el largo como en el ancho, no era nada exagerado, era perfecto a la vista, largo limpio y la punta tenia el tamaño y circunferencia perfecto, los gemelos eran grandes y ajustados a la proporción del resto, definitivamente Sasuke era todo un hombre en ese sentido.

Se acerco a la rendija que hacia la puerta de la regadera con la pared por la cuerda que los mantenía unidos y no les permitía cerrar bien, lo que vio aumento su excitación y su deseo en aquel momento.

Sai estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la regadera dejando ver su su perfecto y redondito trasero, desde su espalda hasta la parte baja de sus glúteos se veía un ligero brillo emitido por la calida agua que recorría toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y aun estando de espaldas se alcanzaba a notar la silueta de lo que tenia ese chico entre las piernas.

Sintió un ligero dolor pues se acerco demasiado a la puerta y la punta de su miembro hizo presión contra la rendija, retrocedió un poco y se acaricio la punta para aliviar la molestia, pero casi instintivamente comenzó a acariciarse cada vez mas y mas, y aunque eso le gustaba y mucho, esta mañana Sasuke quería mucho mas que masturbarse viendo a Sai tomando la ducha, quería tomarlo a el.

Abrió la puerta de la regadera muy cuidadosamente no hizo un solo ruido, y se aseguro de cerrarla de la misma manera, camino un par de pasos hasta Sai, y tomando su propio miembro con la mano derecha lo inclino hacia abajo con un gran esfuerzo por su potente erección, y estando casi pegado a Sai lo soltó, rebotando justo entre las nalgas de aquel.

Sai sintió una presión en el trasero, una presión que en segundos se hizo un lugar entre sus nalgas, a manera de formar algo parecido a un hot dog (xD) y en el instante unas manos recorrieron su pecho, quedando una sobre su pezón izquierdo y otra sobre su abdomen, acariciando suavemente la forma y figura de su cuerpo.

Finalmente te decidiste a jugar con migo un rato – Susurro Sai

No vine a jugar… - Le contesto Sasuke con otro susurro pero esta vez a su oído mientras le lamia la oreja con la punta de la lengua – Vine a reventarte… -

Sasuke bajo con la punta de la lengua hasta el cuello de Sai, ambos estaban ahora completamente empapados, y su erección le exigía atención, el momento era sumamente erótico y excitante, continuo besándole el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el frente de Sai, la mano izquierda se concentraba en su pecho, su cuello y en momentos en sus labios y cabello halándolo con fuerza lo que le gustaba a ambos, mientras su mano derecha se quedaba en su tórax, su abdomen, bajaba por su pierna e inevitablemente por momentos acariciaba el erecto miembro de Sai.

Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes por parte de Sai, aunque fueran débiles e intencionalmente inaudibles Sasuke se daba cuenta del enorme placer que aquel tenia en ese momento, continuo acariciando ligeramente como había hecho hasta ahora, pero esta vez hizo presión con su miembro, como si ya lo hubiera penetrado.

Ya no pierdas mas tiempo – Murmuro Sai para si mismo, pero esto fue escuchado por Sasuke

No comas ansias… - Susurro a su oído – Que pronto comerás algo mucho mejor –

Sasuke estiro su mano izquierda hacia el dispensador de shampoo que se encontraba empotrado a la pared, tomo un poco de el y lo hecho a la cabeza de Sai, comenzó a mover las manos en su cabeza formando chorros y chorros de espuma y por momentos jalándole el cabello con mano firme.

La espuma comenzó a descender por la silueta de Sai creando la perfecta tensión superficial para que todo resbalara con facilidad, Sasuke tomo un poco mas de Shampoo y esta vez lo llevo a la entrada de Sai y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su ajustada entrada, quería lubricarlo un poco, delicadamente hizo presión con su dedo pulgar, luego el índice y finalmente lo introdujo moviéndolo en círculos lentamente para dilatarlo aun mas.

La respiración de ambos ya estaba agitada y aun ninguno había sido penetrado, el solo calor de sus cuerpos bastaba para comenzar a desgastarlos.

Finalmente Sasuke se dejo de juegos, empino a Sai contra la pared dejando su trasero en un perfecto Angulo de elevación, no fue necesario tomar su miembro y dirigirlo, pues estaba tan excitado que este parecía una lanza que sabia bien a donde apuntar, acerco la punta de su miembro y de uno u otro modo sintió la calidez de aquella zona tan privada en Sai.

Si antes había sido controlado por sus instintos, ahora parecía un animal que solo buscaba tener sexo, comenzó a introducir la punta con algo de dificultad, o no lo había lubricado y dilatado lo suficiente o el miembro de Sasuke era demasiado grande, como sea logro introducir la punta y lo que vino no fue nada complicado, pues de una embestido le introdujo el resto de su longitud, Sai no pudo evitar un ligero grito tras esto ultimo.

Se mantuvo unos segundos dentro y acaricio la longitud de la espalda de Sai, y sin darse cuenta de sus actos comenzó a entrar y salir, a penetrarlo vez tras vez, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas profundo, cada vez mas placentero, Sai comenzó a gemir en lo que el creía eran ligeros e inaudibles suspiros de placer, pero que por el contrario Sasuke estaba escuchando y le excitaba.

Tras varios minutos Sasuke se recostó en el suelo con la espalda recta, Sai lo siguió agachándose sobre el prominente miembro volviendo a quedar penetrado pero esta vez de frente y sobre el Uchiha.

Fue hasta este momento que Sasuke vio el miembro de Sai, era ligeramente menos pálido que el resto de su cuerpo, al igual que el propio, estaba muy bien proporcionado, aunque no tanto como el Uchiha, pero si era de muy buena vista.

Sai comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre Sasuke entrando y saliendo, mientras este movía las caderas hacia arriba buscando la penetración, miro el miembro de Sai nuevamente, y era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, lo tomo con su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarle ligeramente.

No tardo mucho en suceder lo inevitable, Sai comenzó a correrse por las caricias de Sasuke, gimiendo entre placer y dolor, su semen salio disparado contra el pecho y abdomen del Uchiha, sin mencionar que algunos chorros le llegaron al cuello y uno mas le cayo sobre la mejilla izquierda.

Sasuke fue levantándose poco a poco sin dejar de penetrar a Sai, y lo recostó boca arriba sobre el suelo aprisionándolo con los brazos, uno a cada lado, este levanto las piernas rodeando la cintura de Sasuke dejando al aire su trasero.

Sai ya no brincaba ni montaba, era ahora Sasuke quien embestía contra su ajustada entrada, una y otra vez cada mas duro, le encantaba ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sai, al igual que ver ese ligero rubor que se dibujaba sobre sus mejillas.

La respiración de Sasuke se agitaba cada vez mas y mas, le costaba trabajo respirar, comenzaba a jadear como un vil perro con su perra y en un gemido comenzó a llenar la entrada de Sai con su semen, saco el miembro y los últimos chorros cayeron recorriendo el cuerpo pálido, y uno ultimo llegando a manchar sus labios.

Sai lamió lo que le cayo entre los labios con una expresión de placer incomparable, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el suelo e intentaba recuperar la respiración, a la par que ambos eran limpiados por las corrientes de agua que caían.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, pero que en realidad solo fueron segundos, reino un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por el peculiar ruido del agua al caer, y sus silbantes respiraciones al tratar de recuperarse.

Sabia que eras todo un hombre, pero realmente me has sorprendido … - Sonrió muy picadamente Sai

Cállate… - Contesto cortantemente Sasuke mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar la respiración

No puedes negar que eres muy hábil… - Replico jugando con un dedo entre sus labios

Solo… cállate… - Repitió Sasuke

No se si estoy mas limpio ahora o antes de entrar a la ducha – Sonrió Sai

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y continuaron con el resto de la ducha, o mas bien se limpiaron lo que acababan de ensuciarse, sin tabúes y sin inhibiciones, solamente se dedicaron a bañarse lo mas rápido que pudieran para no levantar sospechas si es que alguien mas se había despertado pues ya habían tardado demasiado en la ducha.

Ambos habían llevado una pieza de ropa dentro del baño, así que se secaron con las toallas y luego se pusieron Sai unos boxers ajustados grises y Sasuke otros blancos, y cada uno su playera negra y blanca respectivamente.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño y ambos salieron, inmediatamente miro la cama de junto y noto que Naruto y Mateus seguían profundamente dormidos, no se habían percatado e nada.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, únicamente tomaron una barra de granola cada uno y salieron del dormitorio en el mismo silencio que habían salido de la ducha momentos antes, a aparentemente no querían hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Sucede algo? – Pregunto Sai mientras caminaban por el pasillo

... – Pero no hubo respuesta de Sasuke

No te pongas así, como si no te hubiera gustado lo que sucedió... – Sonrió el pícaro

Solo tratemos de dejarlo atrás, ya paso y así se quedara... –

Pero... –

Pero nada, ni una palabra mas de esto... – Termino

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por que créanme, yo disfrute muchísimo escribiéndolo xD y en serio esta escena No esta basado en experiencias personales!! Aunque me gustaría xDDD uhmm.**

**También espero que esto compense la tan larga espera que les deje...**

**No olviden dejar reviews, en especial hoy que les traje algo tan especial XD**


End file.
